Just One More Time
by that-one-fanqirl
Summary: After the battle with Gaea, Nico DiAngelo' s world is turned upside down. Will Solace has found a place in his brain and Nico can't stop thinking about him. "Just One More Time" Will hopefully be a long series of short chapters involving love, life, and laughter. In a world where no one understands, could Nico finally be happy? Nico and Will are sent on a quest to save the fates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day was going by slowly for Nico diAngelo. The rain fell in lazy little downpours, as if Zeus had decided to model the weather while drunk. It was on days like this, when the sky was grey and no mortal soul lingered outside, that the son of Hades felt most at home. He had decided not to eat that day, so with the constant sound of rain on the roof and little groans from his stomach, Nico stared hopelessly at the blank piece of paper in front of him. Everyone was going to be at Camp Half Blood on Sunday for his birthday, even his father. Leo and his girlfriend Calypso (who he had never met) were taking a break from traveling the world, just to come and see Nico. Sunday. It was usually his favorite day of the week, but now, with all this stress on his brain, Nico couldn't even stand to hear the word. Sunday's used to be Nico's escape. Every other god-forsaken day of the week, Nico sat with Jason for meals, for head counselor meetings, and he even had to sit with him to wait for an open stall in the guys shower house. Jason was a great guy, but ever since Nico had opened up to him about Percy, Jason had him on a leash. To be honest, Jason managed to ruin every six out of seven perfectly gloomy days of Nico's life. But every Sunday, it was a free day at camp. Nico could go rock climbing with Will Solace, he could sword fight with Will Solace, heck, he could even "brighten peoples day" in the camp infirmary with Will Solace. Best of all, at sunset he and Will would eat ice cream (Nico always had black cherry and Will always had lemon sorbet). They had a tradition of mixing their ice cream together and laughing about major events of that week. Solace had always been just a friend to Nico, but Nico wanted more than a platonic relationship. He wanted Will.

Piper had decided it for him, and it was too late for Nico to turn back. About a week ago (which was three weeks after the battle with Gaea), he gathered the seven demigods, excluding Leo, for an emergency meeting. Annabeth, himself, Percy, Piper, and Jason, sat around Chiron's laptop skyping Hazel, Frank, and Reyna from Camp Jupiter. Nico remembered the conversation clearly. He even remembered his opening line, which went something like: "Okay, guys. Here I go...". He had looked over at Jason, Annabeth, and Percy, who were the only people who knew. Jason gave Nico an idiotically proud grin and went back to polishing his glasses. When Jason didn't have his black-rimmed Ray-Bans on, he looked like a roman version of Will Solace. "I," Nico started. "I, umm, I like..." Seven faces peered back at Nico expectantly. "I like guys. I'm, umm, I guess you could say I'm... Gay?" Piper didn't flinch. Hazel was still processing the fact that gay people weren't shunned, like the were in olden day New Orleans. Frank turned into a koala. Will loved koalas.  
>After the meeting, Piper pulled Nico aside. "Nico," she cooed. "Promise me that on your birthday, you will come out to everyone. Even your dad."<br>"Okay," Said Nico. "I will come out to everyone, especially my dad. You should order rainbow balloons."

That was how it happened. Not only did he have to be around the living on his birthday, but Sunday (Nico shuddered at the thought of the word) had turned into a massive "coming out of the closet" party. Nico was not a social butterfly. In fact, he hated being social. He also hated butterflies. He glanced around his gloomy cabin and his eyes settled on the shrine to his dad. "Children of Hades should not be party planners," Nico groaned aloud. The only thing he wanted to do on Sunday (Eww... That word...) was eat lemon/black cherry ice cream with Will. The thought of Will made Nico's eyes sting. His pencil finally met the dreaded piece of paper. "Dear Will," he wrote as the words rolled off his tongue. "I think I'm-" Nico would have written more, but he heard three knocks on the door. He folded up the note and stuffed it in his pillow case, leaving himself a mental note to continue the letter that night. Three more knocks sounded through the Hades cabin. Nico scrambled to the door to let in his company.  
>"Hello," said Will Solace, son of Apollo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its Claire. I just wanted to thank all my viewers, you guys are amazing! Anyways, I am not just a fangirl. I swim every night from 5:30 to 7:30. I may only be able to post a new chapter every other day. Thanks again for the support!  
>-Claire<br>**

Chapter 2

"Just got back from the infirmary," Said Will. "There was this kid there from the Hypnos cabin, and Connor and Travis snuck in, and they put firecrackers under his bed. It was a sick prank, but it blew up the poor guys leg. SERIOUSLY? Firecrackers." Nico nodded and looked at Wills shoes.  
><em>Big feet, <em>Nico thought. _Then again, he is two years older than me. Though, technically I am not from this century. Will doesn't need to know that._ "You do not even know how stressed out I am." Nico sighed. He glanced over at Will, who was across the room looking at Nico's party sketches. "Hey!" He said. "Those are private!" Will didn't even look up at Nico. _Annoying blonde, _He thought. _Just stop being so tempting to look at.  
><em>"I like the layout," Will finally answered. "But I just don't get the rainbow balloons. They kind of clash with the black décor."  
>Nico blushed bright red. "I just... Ummm... They were the only ones I could find. I mean there were others, but they all said depressing things like 'Sorry you died so soon!'"<br>"You like depressing things," Chuckled Will.  
>"Yeah? And your point is?" Nico said as he rolled his eyes. That obviously hurt Will's feelings, because for once, he was quiet. His perfect mop of blonde hair was sticky with rain, and his usually tan skin was starting to fade.<br>"My point is," Will started. "You don't even like birthday parties. I was talking to Pipes the other day after a counselor meeting, and she told me that _Jason _is making _you _have a birthday party. I mean, what kind of schist is that? Since when do you listen to _Jason_?"  
>"I don't listen to Jason! I'm doing this for me, myself, and I, okay? No one can <em>make <em>me do anything!" Nico spat. Yes, to be honest, Jason was the only reason he was having the party. Jason was the only reason he was doing anything these days. _Jason. _Sometimes, he hated Jason. Sometimes, Nico hated _everyone_.  
>"I have to go," Will mumbled. "That kid without a leg probably needs me." And that was it. Within three seconds, the son of Apollo was slamming the door behind him, leaving Nico all alone. Again.<p>

Sunday morning. That sounded like the name of a song. Was it? The child of Hades didn't know. Nico rolled out of bed, feeling something crunch underneath his head. It was the stupid letter that he was writing to Will. Will. Freaking. Solace. Did Will even know how Nico felt about him? Yet another thing the soon to be fifteen year old did not know. Today, Sunday, could possibly be the worst day of his life. Jason, and yes, Nico did have hidden cameras all around his cabin, was filmed in the act of stealing Nico's party plans. Something was going to go terribly wrong.

Nico peered through his window at the rest of camp. Surrounding the campfire were over a dozen demigods wearing black clothing and eye-liner, just like Nico. The sight made him want to throw up. Nico put on his chain-clad jeans and his new aviator jacket. He turned on his radio, and his favorite song was on. It was "This is Gospel" by Panic! at the Disco. Will would always joke about how depressing the song was, but every time he heard the song, Nico knew that he could get through the day. Just maybe not today... Sunday. Mortals would think of Sunday as a sacred day, but to Nico, Sunday was the day on which Jason Grace had decided to ruin his life. Sunday was today.

When he had finally worked up the courage to enter the dining hall, the son of Hades had low expectations. A day dedicated to Nico. Sounded to him like the most boring, depressing, and uncomfortable holiday in the history of everything. Nico took three deep breaths before heaving open the giant double doors to the dining hall. Black-clad demigods cheered, nature spirits put on party hats, Nico's chair was decorated with rainbow balloons. Nico put up his hood to go sit at his table. Soup (Nico's least favorite food) was being served for lunch. As soon as he picked up his spoon, the room around Nico changed completely. It was a casino.

Nico had been in the casino for three hours, and there was no sight of Will. Nico had looked _everywhere _for the stupid boy. When Nico finally found him, Will was standing against a wall with an apple strapped to his head. There was a long line of people, all with bows and arrows, waiting to get a shot at Will's head. Nico stood there, gaping for a few seconds before he realized the dangerous situation in front of him. Percy stood across from Will, bow in hand. He knocked his arrow.  
>"Stop!" Nico yelled. "Everybody stop!" Every person in the casino stared at Nico.<br>"Hey, buddy!" said Will as he walked/dragged himself over to Nico. "Thanks for whatever the hell you just did, man! This party is just so... Is the room spinning? Do you wanna get 'nuther drink?" Will slurred his words together.  
>"Wait, there are drinks here?" asked Nico. "I mean no! I'm fifteen! You're seventeen! Drinking is Illegal!"<br>"Okay!" said Will. He then made a huge spectacle of kissing Nico on the cheek. Everyone was still watching.  
>Jason came up to Nico a few minutes later. "Solace?" He said.<br>"Yep," agreed Nico. "Solace."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the support! If you like where the story is heading, please favorite it or choose to get alerts when I add a new chapter. Also , shout out to that one guy from Portugal who read my story FIVE FREAKIN' TIMES! That's all I have to say. :P **

Solace. Solace. Solace. _Solace. _Nico lay awake in bed for hours. Then again; how could he not? Will Solace had kissed him on the cheek. No, he hadn't come out of the closet last night, despite his promise. He thought that letting a guy kiss him in public was enough humiliation for one night. Just as Nico's eyes were closing he heard three knocks on the ceiling. _On the ceiling? _Nico was probably dreaming. He rolled over on to his side and pulled the covers up over his face.

"Hello, again," said a voice in his cabin. "You tried to fall asleep like five seconds ago but..." Nico rolled out of bed and flicked on the lights. Will's head was poking down through a trap door in the ceiling. _Solace.  
>"<em>What the hell are you doing here?" Nico groaned.  
>"Its Sunday!" Will said. <em>Sunday. <em>That word again. "We haven't had our ice cream!"  
>"ICE CREAM?" Nico fumed. "Do you think I <em>care <em>about ice cream? Will, there is a huge hole in the middle of my ceiling!"  
>"Just come up here. Please?" His eyes were huge. And blue. And they sparkled. Nico shut those thoughts out of his brain before he started to sound too much like a teenage girl.<br>"And now," Nico sighed. "You expect me to be able to climb walls. Get your schist together, Solace." Will rolled his eyes and dropped down a make-shift rope ladder. The climb took five-ever, since Nico had no upper body strength, but instead of laughing, Will took his arms and pulled the scrawny boy up to the roof.

"How long did it take you to make this?" Nico mused. The small balcony was simple, a wooden floor surrounded by fences, but it was perfect. It had a green couch, which could only _uncomfortably _fit two.  
>"Not to long," replied Solace. "Only like, two weeks." <em>Two weeks. <em>Will Solace had spent two weeks on building a birthday present for Nico. It was like Will was kissing his cheek all over again. Will plopped down on the couch and gestured for Nico to sit next to him. The two friends sat on the balcony for what seemed like forever. They didn't talk much, they just ate their ice cream and looked at the stars. Nico could clearly see the constellation Orion. _Orion. _That stupid bastard.  
>"So," Nico finally said. "Did you remember <em>anything <em>from today?" He wasn't sure if he wanted Will to remember the kiss, or not.  
>"No, but I wish I did. I spent forever trying to find a good Greek casino."<br>"You did this?"  
>"Well, I mean it was mostly Jason, but..." Nico could hear a hint of pride in Wills voice. His hand slowly moved over to the son of Apollo. He was so close to holding hand... Nico retracted his arm quickly. What was he thinking? Holding hands with your friend. Crazy. Even if it was crazy, there was this little voice in Nico's head screaming: <em>Go for it.<em>

* * *

><p>Trumpets. All Nico heard was trumpets. Breakfast wasn't until 8:30, and it was 7:12. So why were there trumpets? The child of Hades got dressed and went to see what all the hype was about.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright," said Clarisse. "I'll go."<br>"No," Interjected Annabeth. "It says child of death, that's Nico."  
>"But, I kill things all the time! I bring death. Stabbing things is my hobby for Gods sake!" It was kind of ironic, considering Clarisse was holding an adorable, bouncy baby satyr. Will was still scarred from delivering the baby. Nico wondered if Will liked being a healer.<br>"I am supposed to lead the quest. How many people can I have come with me?" Nico finally asked.  
>"Up to two," Annabeth recited. "But you can have one, if you want." Nico looked around the room at the other head counselors. Will gave him a lopsided grin. Jason stared at Nico hopefully.<br>"Will," He finally said. "Just Will."

* * *

><p>"The fates?" Will asked. "We are on a quest to <em>save <em>the old ladies that ruin peoples lives?"  
>"Yeah, basically." Nico said.<br>"Great."  
>"Yep."<br>"Fantastic."  
>"Yeah."<br>"You do realize that I'm a horrible fighter, right? I mean, I'm the only child of Apollo who can't fire a bow. I'm just a stupid healer."  
>"No you're not," Nico said. "You may be a stupid healer, but your also my only friend."<br>"Jason?" Will asked.  
>"Yeah, were friends but who could honestly be alone with Jason for more than 24 hours?" Will knew that Nico had a point. He wrinkled his nose.<br>"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
>"Come on," said Nico. "Lets go pack our bags. We leave tomorrow morning at sunrise."<p>

And with that, the two boys parted, both of them nervous, and excited for the journey ahead.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico was all packed for the day ahead. Toothbrush: Check. Toothpaste: Check. Clothes: Check. Jacket: Check. Sword: Check. Hot guy who can't fight: Check check check check check. Nico didn't pack ambrosia or nectar. Will had promised to bring that. Will. Freaking. Solace. Percy was cute and all, but damn, that boy was... Nothing. That boy meant nothing. He sat on his balcony, watching the stars alone.  
>"Well hello, Will." He said.<br>"Hello, Nico," Nico's Will-impression was not up to par, but he didn't usually talk to himself, so that was completely okay.  
>"Do you enjoy my company?"<br>"Yes." Talking to himself was weird. Nico felt like a teenage girl.  
>"Can I cuddle your face off?"<br>"Any time you want, Nico!"  
>Gods of Olympus, Nico thought. What am I doing? Maybe I AM a teenage girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Nico had no dreams. Well, actually, if you count kissing a hot boy in your head for eight hours straight... Then yes, Nico did have a dream. He quickly threw on clothing and ran out the door. There was still about a half hour till sunrise, so he headed down to the sword fighting arena.<p>

Yes, Nico did stab the dummies a few times with his Stygian Iron blade. And sure, it was good practice, but there was this one dummy with blonde hair that looked kind of like Will.  
>"That's right," Nico said. "I am a bad boy. And all the good boys love a bad boy." It looked a lot more impressive when Leo did that.<br>"Hey Will," He tried. "I got you a present. And hot chocolate. And I rented a movie," Now he sounded to much like Jason.  
>"Look at me! I'm so cool! I could kill all of the monsters in the world! WHOOO!" Percy would feel insulted if he was there.<br>Nico didn't even bother trying to act like Frank. Okay, maybe he did bother to act like Frank. He still couldn't turn into a Koala... Instead, he stabbed the dummy and let it fall to the ground. He then pretended to do some weird finger-magic before setting 'Will' upright again. "I killed you and then brought you back to life because I love you." Maybe Nico should stick to using other peoples flirting tactics. He put on his backpack and trudged towards Half-Blood Hill.

* * *

><p>"How late am I?" Nico asked.<br>"Not too late." Will didn't even look in his direction, he was too busy readying the pegasi. Perks of questing with Apollo's child: You get a chariot. "All set," Will said. "You may enter the chariot."  
>Nico rolled his eyes as he walked over to the white and gold carriage. He side-stepped the horses, who shook and nickered when he walked past.<br>"Homophobic horses," Nico muttered under his breath.  
>"What was that?"<br>"Nothing. It was... nothing."  
>"Okay," said Will as he stepped into the chariot. "Damn!"<br>"What the-" Nico was ready to charge some crazy monster, but he was so transfixed when he entered the carriage, that he dropped his sword. A huge room with two beds, a couch, a mini-fridge, and a flat-screen TV lay in front of him. Will was just as astounded as Nico.  
>"They said it was the biggest one but I didn't think this..." Will just couldn't stop looking at the TV. "So, Ummm..." He started. "There's a, you know, a Doctor Who marathon on tonight and I was wondering... You, me, marathon?"<br>Such a nerd, Nico thought. And honestly, he would love to spend five hours on a couch with will but...  
>"I've never watched Doctor Who," Nico blurted out. Will's jaw dropped.<br>"I'll, umm, be right back," He said as he walked out of the carriage. Nico was all alone. That seemed to happen a lot. He went over to his luggage and pulled out a piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Will,_  
><em>There are some things about me<em>  
><em>that you will never understand, and its not just you.<em>  
><em>There are things about me that NO ONE will ever understand.<em>  
><em>But I can start, I guess. I can start by telling you everything...<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm back," Will said. "And, I have good news." The son of Apollo had only been gone for seventeen minutes, but to Nico, it had felt like forever.<br>"What?"  
>"Okay! So," Will started. The kid was so excited, he sounded like he had overdosed on Five Hour Energy. "Were in the air!"<br>"Okay..." Nico didn't really get what all the hype was about. Shadow-travel was so much faster.  
>"And... Wait for it..." Will turned on the TV. The red and white Netflix logo was already on the screen. "I CAN SHOW YOU DOCTOR WHO! Starting with Nine, of course."<br>"Have you seen Supernatural?" Nico asked.  
>"Only the first four seasons but-"<br>"No buts," Nico retorted. "I watch your Doctor How, or whatever, and you watch Supernatural with me. Deal?"  
>"Deal."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rose Tyler I-" And then David Tenant disappeared from the TV screen.  
>"Oh, come on!" Nico yelled. "Cliff-hanger, really Steven Moffat? I HATE EVERYTHING!"<br>Will laughed into his pillow. "Yeah," he said. "I remember when I first saw that episode. I cried." Will cried because of Doctor Who. Such a nerd.  
>"Okay, we have watched two seasons of Doctor Who. Now its my turn." Will stretched his long limbs as Nico looked for Supernatural on Netflix. "Here we go," He said. "Season four, episode one. Action."<p>

* * *

><p>Two seasons of Supernatural and three mini-pizzas later, the duo landed in New Orleans. It was good that Nico didn't decide to take Hazel on the quest...<br>"We are officially on the ground," Will chimed. "I've never been to New Orleans. Can we stop for those doughnut things?"  
>"How much five hour energy are you on?" Will rolled his eyes.<br>"I don't know, but we have priorities." He was right. Annabeth had Iris Messaged them just two hours ago, telling them of her newest breakthrough. She had told them to go to Hecate, claiming she would know who kidnapped the fates.  
>"I mean guys," She had said. "It would take serious magic to make it so the <em>Fates <em>wouldn't see this coming."

"Come on," Will said. His hair was still wet from the shower. _Surfer dude. _"I think I know where Hecate is."

* * *

><p>"The New Orleans Museum of Voodoo," Nico read. "Bad vibes from this place."<br>"Here," said Will as he pointed at the map. "Altar to Magic. They preformed human sacrifice there, it says that the altar is made of bones."  
>"Sounds ominous enough." They walked briskly to the Altar. It was behind a thick layer of bullet-proof glass. "Great," Nico muttered. "Signs." He looked at Will expectantly.<br>"Oh, you can't read it yourself? Huh, why does it say that?" So Nico wasn't hallucinating. The sign literally said: Demigods, Await Your Doom.  
>"Its our dyslexia," Nico said. "It lets us see what the sign <em>really <em>says." There was a button under the sign. It had a swirling purple liquid.  
>"On the count of three," Will shivered. "One..."<br>"Two..."  
>"Three," They pressed the button at the same time.<p>

"AAHHHH!" Will screamed. They were plummeting into what seemed to be an endless pit. Nico looked down for a few seconds.  
>"FLOOR!" Nico shouted. If they fell to the ground it would all be over. The impact would kill them. They were underground, in a place that probably didn't exist in the mortal world. They were underground... "WILL!" He yelled. Will looked over at Nico. Tears stained his bright blue eyes. "GRAB ON TO MY HAND!" Will obliged. Nico pulled him into his embrace as he stuck his arm out. If this didn't work... But it did. They were surrounded by darkness.<br>"Wha- What h-how?" Will sobbed. Nico could feel his heartbeat. And then they hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Digging yourself out of a huge pile of skeletal remains was not Nico's idea of a good time. Will had gotten himself out of Nico's sphere-of-protection just fine. <em>Tall people. <em>He saw a human hand in the pile of bones, which freaked him out, until he realized it was Will's. Nico grabbed on to the disembodied hand, and Will yanked him four feet out of the pile of bones.  
>"Nico!" He rejoiced. "You're not dead! I'm not dead!" He pulled Nico into a slightly awkward hug. Will smelled like sweat and sunscreen.<br>"Umm, so," Nico started. "Were alive. Now what?"  
>"<em>Very good," <em>Said a booming voice. "_Now prepare to die._"  
>"Wait a second, lady," Will said. "We are here to see Hecate." He glanced over at Nico and gave him a weak thumbs-up.<br>"_I am Hecate, the one and only!_"  
>"Okay," said Will. "So we can talk then?"<br>"_NO! You must pass my tests first. If you live, which you wont, we will talk. Goodbye, heroes."_

And then they were on a couch. There were pillows scattered all over the floor.  
>"Where-" Nico started.<br>"No, no, no, no," Will said.  
>"What?"<br>"Not this place," Will shivered. "Anywhere but here."  
>"Where are we?"<br>"This is where she kicked me out. All I said was that I..." He started to sob. "And then she was gone! And Hecate, Gods I just wanted my mom to care about me! I never wanted this!"  
>"Its okay, Will," Nico said. He was about to step on to the floor...<br>"NO!" Will screamed. "The floor is lava!" Nico looked at Will.  
>"Like the kids game? Are you out of your mind?"<br>"No," Will said. "Look." He dropped a candy wrapper on the floor, and it disintegrated. "My mother..."  
>"Tell me what happened."<br>"I was eight," he sobbed. "We had just gotten home from church, from a wedding, and I told her..." Will choked back a sob. "I told her about the ring bearer."  
>"Wait, I don't get it. Your mom kicked you out because you said something about a ring bearer?"<br>"It was more than that! I told her that I thought he was cute! Okay, there. I said it. Are you happy, Hecate?"  
>"Will..." Nico started.<br>"Oh, you! You probably hate me! Hah! You're one of those dark people, who think there is only one right type of person. Well, here you go Nico DiAngelo, I like boys! Isn't that great! Yeah, I'm sure that is. I'm sure that's what you think! No one would ever understand, so I prayed for something to happen. Something _did _happen. This floor just swallowed her up. Its all my fault! I just, I- I should just," Will looked at Nico, tears running down his face. "We have to get out of here,"  
>"Okay," Nico said. "I have- I..." Nico wanted to say something like <em>I have a crush on you, <em>but he just couldn't. "Screw you, Hecate." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the support! If you see anything in the story that you like or don't like, please feel free to leave a review down below! P.S. I changed my username!  
><strong>

Chapter 6

"Just follow me," Will said. He stepped gingerly on the pillows. Nico looked down at the pillows and gulped. Unlike Will, he had no agility whatsoever. He put one foot on the pillow and almost fell on the floor. He looked over at Will, a look of sheer terror plastered across his face. Will stepped to the next pillow. Nico followed. The room suddenly shook, and Nico fell. "NO!" Will screamed as he caught Nico. "Don't," he scolded. "Ever do that to me again. I'm going to carry you the rest of the way," his lips curled into a smile.  
>"But-" Nico started.<br>"Shhh. Zip it," Will taunted. "Doctors orders."  
>"But, I-" Nico was cut short because Will picked him up and slung him across his shoulder.<br>"I said, Doctors orders, now shut up." Nico obliged. Will hopped from pillow to pillow, occasionally almost dropping the boy on his shoulders. Nico was terrified. Not only was he in danger of dying from a children's game, but Will had just come out of the closet. Did that mean that Nico had a chance? Judging by the position that he was in, on top of Wills shoulders, the answer was clearly yes.  
>"<em>Very good, my heroes,<em>" Hecate boomed. "_Now, on to the next phase._"  
>"Next phase?" Nico shook. "Next phase, you have got to be kidding me, crazy woman. I didn't do sh-" And then Nico was in the dark.<p>

**Will's Point Of View**

"Nico?" he was alone. Completely alone. At least he wasn't in the dark... he had to find Nico. Nico... he reminded Will so much of that stupid ring-bearer. _Nope, _he thought. _Nope, nope, nope. Don't even think about that. He's just your friend. _And normally, Will would just tell his brain to shut up, and it would. But with Nico... Nope. He was still probably weirded out by what he had told him earlier. I mean, his mom got sucked up by the floor. And that wasn't the weirdest part of his story, I mean, he had just, you know, come out of the closet to his crush... No. He did not have a crush on Nico. Why would he even think that? Gods of Olympus, he needed to get his feelings together. Stupid Hecate, I mean, you cant just kill someone's mom and expect everything to be okay. Nobody does that!

Nico suddenly fell through an imaginary door.  
>"I was just thinking about you," Will said. Why did he say that?<br>"That's hot," Nico blurted out. He covered his mouth, and blushed red. "Why did I- What the Hades is going on?"  
>"I don't know... When I was little I had an obsession with flower crowns... Wait, why did I say that?"<br>"I want to see you in a flower crown! Wait, what?" Nico said.  
>"We need to get out of here," He said. "Doctors orders." Will scanned the room. No windows. No doors. "I think Hecate is making us say whatever comes into our minds, but trust me, I wasn't thinking about <em>that<em>. I just... I don't know, man. I want ice cream." I want Ice cream? His brain was seriously messed up.  
>"I ran over a squirrel once..." Nico muttered. Okay, so maybe Nico's mind is a bit more screwed up than his. Think, Will. How do we get out?<br>"There is no floor!" he yelled. Nico looked down. He nodded. And then they fell. Again.

Nico landed on his back. He groaned, but at least he was still alive. Hecate stood in front of them. She was beautiful, but she wasn't that attractive. Women weren't attractive to Will.  
>"<em>Well done, my her-<em>"  
>"Don't you dare, call me your hero, lady," Nico huffed. He was so cute when he was angry. The goddess rolled her eyes.<br>"_Will Solace,_" She mused. "_The last time I saw you-_"  
>"The last time I saw you, you ruined my life!" he choked. Nico's eyes suddenly went all stormy.<br>"So, lady," He threatened. "Are you gonna help us, or not." She sighed.  
>"<em>I know not where the antagonist is, but I know where his follower is located. 32 North, 75 west. Good luck, my heroes. Oh, and Will, please accept this apology. Just say "open"."<em>A bracelet appeared on his wrist. "Open," Will whispered. It was a bow. Too bad he couldn't shoot.  
>"<em>It never misses, Mr. Solace," <em>And then, Hecate was gone.  
>"Uhhh, close?" Will guessed. The bow disappeared into his bracelet. "Lets get out of here. I hate this place."<br>"Me too," Nico said. And then he smiled. Nico DiAngelo _smiled_.

**So, do you guys like the new POV thingie? Comment bellow. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico never thought that face-planting into a bed would feel so nice. They were back in the carriage, and Will was making popcorn. Will... If only Nico could forget what happened that day. Will's mom died, and Nico could handle that. Hell, he could even relate to it. But Will had told Nico that he liked guys, and that meant that Nico had a chance. _Had. _Past tense. Will had some crazy idea in his head that Nico was homophobic. Nico was as far as you could get from homophobic. He was homophobic- minus the phobic part. _Homo? _Yes, Nico had just thought about the word homo. Not homosexual, just _Homo, _whatever that meant.

A few seconds later, Will walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn... and without a shirt. The kid did like, no physical activity, but somehow he managed to have a six-pack. _Eff this, _Nico thought. _When I actually hit puberty, watch out world. _The shirtless boy plopped down next to Nico.

"So," He said. "Do you wanna talk about-"

"No." Nico stuffed a fist full of popcorn in his mouth. Will looked at him, like he had just said something hurtful. Nico choked and made a dying cat noise. "I'm sorry," He said. "I don't hate you. I don't know why you would think that. I'm so far from homophobic. I mean you have no idea. I am so damn far from homophobic." he chuckled. That made Will laugh.

"So, umm," Will started. "Do you have a crush on Annabeth? Its a rumor and... sorry. That was stupid. But, I mean, you _are _always around her and Percy." Nico laughed so hard he started choking. The son of Apollo looked at him with a concerned look on his face. That just made Nico laugh more.

"_Annabeth? _You think I like _Annabeth?_" Nico sounded like an idiot. Will still didn't seem to get it. "You, my friend, are so effing dense!"

"Effing?" Asked Will. "I'm not _effing _anything!"

"Woah, man," Nico laughed. "That's what she said!" Will burst into laughter. He laughed so hard, he rolled off the bed. Nico couldn't catch his breath. And then the cat videos came. As if they needed _more _stupid comedy.

It was 1:15 AM, and they were still watching viral videos. And then, right in the middle of _The Horribly Slow Murder With The Extremely Inefficient Weapon, _Nico fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Nico was alone, in the dark. Scratch that. He was in the dark with his dad, which was possibly even worse.<p>

"Hello, my son," Hades said. "How are you doing?" _WTF? _How are you doing?

"Fine." Nico said quickly. His dad did this every week. _Every. Single. Week.  
><em>

"That is great. Truly marvelous. Is there something you would like to tell me? Maybe... conscerning Apollo? Or Apollo's child?"

"No, dad." Nico huffed. "That's _personal._"

"Thank you," said Hades. "I am trying to be personal."

"That's not what I meant..."

"All right, at least I tried. Now you should wake up soon, its been a few hours. Plus, Tall, Dark, and Handsome is probably waiting for you."  
>Nico rolled his eyes. And then he woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>Nico felt something warm underneath his head. He quickly sat up, only to find that he had been sleeping on top of Will. On. Top. Of. Will. The blonde boy smiled in his sleep.<br>"_Psst," _Nico said.

"_Grrrnnnrrg," _Groaned Will.

"Will,"

"Yes?" He yawned loudly.

"Why were we sleeping together?"

"Hmmm... Yeah, that. Well, I mean, we were watching that video, the one with the spoon, and then you just sort of crashed, and I didn't want to wake you up. So, Yeah. Now were here." Will didn't seem to think that was awkward. Nico just didn't do people. He just didn't. But, when he looked at Will, with that smug grin plastered across his face, Nico forgot about people. He forgot about everything except for Will, and his blonde hair, and his blue eyes, and his perfect tan. The list went on and on. But Nico couldn't afford to think like that. He had to think about the quest. Why had he chosen _Will _to go with him? It would have been easier to just call Hazel and go with her. Nope. Instead he had chosen Will... Will. Freaking. Solace.

"Are we almost there yet?" Nico finally said.

"Yeah," answered Will. "Only about an hour 'till we land."

"So... What should we do? We could practice with your bow, or I could have one of my spirits get us Ice cream, or-"

"Or," Will said, cutting Nico off. "We could play truth or dare. You can go first."

"Fine truth or-"

"Dare, obviously!" Will grinned. Nico _hated _being cut off.  
>"Fine. I dare you to uhhh... drop a 'Will you marry me?' letter out of the window." Nico was <em>sooo <em>original. Yeah, no.

"Okay!" Will pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Dear, umm, Jonathan, I love you so much. I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? XOXO - Will." He folded the letter into a paper airplane and sent it out the window. "Okay. Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Nico winced. He knew he made the wrong decision.

"Man, you are predictable," Will smirked. "Who do you like?"

Nico sat there, looking at Will in disbelief for a total of seventeen seconds. "Well," He said. "Would you look at the time? I need to shower. We'll umm, continue tonight, okay?"

Will narrowed his eyes. He was obviously _not _pleased.  
>"Okay," He said. "See you later."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, now that I'm getting on a roll with my story, I'm going to tell you guys how my posting schedule works. So every night I write a chapter, and the next night I post it. Yes, I do have cliff hangers in my story, but its okay because you only have to wait a night to find out what happens.**

"Nico!" Will whined. "Get out of the shower! Other people have to clean themselves too, you know." Nico Pretended not to listen. The shower was probably the most relaxing thing that had happened to Nico in _years._ Hot water trickled down his chin and on to his scrawny chest. He sighed. Will was so... perfect. And when Nico looked at himself, he just felt like puking. He was sure thats how other people felt, too. And Will, well he was so self assured. It was like he _knew _that he radiated hotness.

"Okay, Nico," Will taunted. "If you don't get your towel on in ten seconds, I am going to come in there and pull you out... Naked." Nico was somewhat tempted to see if Will would actually go through with the threat, but he didn't want to take the risk. "Fine," Will said. "I'm coming in, in five... four... three..."

"Okay! Okay," Nico whined. "I'm out. And I have a towel on. Sorry to dissapoint,"

Will came into the bathroom. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nothing. I said nothing," Nico joked. Will rolled his eyes. His blue eyes. Nope, he couldn't think about that now. All he could think about was the pending question. Who _did _Nico like? Part of him wanted to hold off answering that question forever. And the other part? Well, that part of him wanted to say "I like you, you idiot!" And then kiss Will. Square in the mouth.

Will sang in the shower. He was completely tone-deft, but Nico listened anyways. He couldn't hit the high notes, or the low notes, or, for that matter, the notes in the middle. Some child of Apollo he was. He couldn't sing to save his own life, and when it came to archery, Will's skills were definately not up to par. In a fight, Nico would basically be alone. In a fight, _a real fight_, Will could die. Dawning realizations, man. They suck.

Right when Nico was in the middle of his serious thought process, Will decided to bust into the room. In his underwear. Bright _pink _underwear.  
>"So," He said. "You do realize that tonight, that is, before midnight, you <em>have <em>to tell me who you have a crush on. I mean, dude. I knew you when you were ten!"

"And," Nico added. "I knew you when you were thirteen. Seriously bad acne, man."

Will blushed. "Hey... Its not my fault I had acne..." The boy looked offended. Nico felt bad, but at the same time...

"I could literally play connect the dots. On your face."

"Shut- just, just, shut up." Will said. He really looked offended now. "I think were here now. I'm just gonna go land the pegasi..."

Okay, so maybe Nico had taken it too far. Will probably deserved an apology. But Nico had time to apologize. He did not, however, have time to save the three old ladies of death. What was he supposed to do? Plunge into the fight and let his crush become a Will-kabob? Nico hoped it wouldn't come to that. Deep inside, he knew that it might. They had no chance.

* * *

><p>"Were here!" Will shouted from the front of the chariot.<p>

"Where exactly is _here_?" Nico glanced out the window. Smoke stacks and McDonald's littered the streets. McDonald's... Maybe Nico could go buy some happy meals... Gods, he had to get over his obsession...

"_Here_," Will started. "Is Cleveland, Ohio. We have to get to _there._" Will pointed towards a tall building. "Terminal Tower."

"Alright," Nico pushed up his sleeves. "I'll just shadow travel us-"

"No! No shadow magic. That will literally _kill _you. I have a better idea!"

* * *

><p>"Really?" Nico asked. "A Rapid-Transit?"<p>

"Yeah!" Will squealed. Nico really wondered how much 5 Hour Energy he was on. "Can we sit in the section that goes backwards! Please?" Will gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. I get window seat."

Nico had smuggled an iPhone into Camp Half Blood. Sure, it was illegal, but until a few weeks ago, Nico didn't think he would be staying at camp. He opened Tumblr. Will peered over his shoulder. He was close. Very close.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked. His eyes were wide.

"Tumblr. Destiel fan art, actually." Nico admitted. "Its almost cannon..."

"Awesome. Gay fan art is awesome. Oooh, I like that one, Castiel looks really hot." Will smiled. So they sat there, Will's head on Nico's shoulder, looking at gay fan art. Nico took out one of his ear buds and stuck it in Will's left ear. Now they were looking at gay fan art and listening to My Chemical Romance. Best. Day. Ever.

Nico was genuinely disappointed when they made it to Terminal Tower. His bony shoulder was sore from where Will's head had been. Will was still hyped up on caffeine. They strolled through the tower, looking for their destination. When they finally found what they were looking for, Nico was surprised to see the green lady.

"Starbucks," He groaned.

"YES!" Will squealed. "Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino's. Right now."

"We are looking for an evil servant..." Nico complained.

"But- But-" Will looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Fine." Nico said. But when he reached the barista, Nico suddenly felt like he had made the wrong decision. The image of a cute blonde girl faded to reveal a terrifying Cyclops. "Will," Nico said. Will was paralyzed with fear. "RUN!"

**I know, I know. A cliff hanger... Please don't hate me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is from Will's POV. Haters will hate. Sorry about the late post. I had Power of the Pen tryouts. Solangelo feels below :)**

Chapter 9

Will had never been in a _real _fight. He generally stayed away from the sword fighting arena. It just wasn't his forte. And sure, Will had fought, saved lives, even, in the Titan War. But nobody remembered that. It was always Percy _this_, and Annabeth _that. _Now, Will got a chance to shine. And instead of doing something smart or heroic, he just ran. Nico was doing well, and Will was feeling almost optimistic, when the smaller boy tripped on his shoe laces. He face planted on to the ground. The Cyclops was really close to them, now. He was so close, Will could almost hear him breathing. So he decided to do something stupid.

"Hey!" Will screamed. At least it was a good start... "Mister-Cyclops-Man!" He wasn't quite sure where he was supposed to go with that. Nico gave him a grim expression. "Get-get your h-hands off... GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM OR I WILL NURSE YOU TO DEATH!" Will wasn't really quite sure where that came from. Nico looked confused. The Cyclops turned to face Will.

"Yum!" He said. "Gay demigod look tasty!" Will was slightly offended, he was not _tasty. _

"That's right!" He yelled. "I'm gay _and _delicious! Wanna piece of me, Cyclops dude?" The monster charged. Will reached into his pocket. Leo said this would work, but only in dire situations. He pulled out a stethoscope. "I hope your heart-beat is at zero per minute!" He yelled as he chucked the stethoscope at the Cyclops. It hit the monster in the eye. He stuck his hand back in his pocket. "Say AHHH!" He screamed as he threw the tongue depressor. "I will defeat you with my bad puns and nursing equipment!" Nico struggled to his feet. He gave Will a thumbs up. That would have been great, Will would have taken a second to blush, but the Cyclops was getting closer.

"Cyclops!" Nico yelled. The monster turned around to face Nico. Will knocked his arrow. If he had to, he would shoot. "I will spare your life," Nico reasoned. His knife was touching the monsters throat. "If you tell me where the fates are."

"Honolulu!" The monster pleaded. "It in Hawaii! Me promise!"

"Thanks," Nico said. "But I never promised anything." He beheaded the monster. Nico was covered in gold dust. "Gay and _delicious_?" Nico coughed. "_Delicious? _Really?"

"I don't understand how you are able to make jokes after we just almost died!" Will really didn't get it.

"That," Nico gestured at the pile of dust. "Was nothing."

If that was supposed to be easy, well, lets just say Will was certain he wouldn't be returning to camp. Alive.

* * *

><p>The dagger was useless in Will's possession. Leo had made it for him, for his birthday, and he still had no idea how to use it. While the child of Hades was taking a nap, Will decided to try something weird. He took one of the extra pillows and hung it on the wall. Will stabbed, sliced, shot and even punched the pillow. It was no use. He still felt awkward in a fight situation. The only time he actually did well in that fight was when the Cyclops touched Nico. He remembered how he had almost let the words slip out... <em>get your hands off my boyfriend. <em>It was a good thing he caught himself... The clock read 11:45. Will had fifteen minutes.

"Psst. Nico." He said. Nico woke up startled.

"Bianca! _No_!" He shouted.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. He hoped Nico was. Will knew how bad nightmares could get...

"Fine. Why did you wake me?"

"You have fourteen minutes," Will said. "Who do you like? At least give me a hint."

"Okay. They have blonde hair." Nico looked at Will expectantly. _Could he actually... _No. Will needed to stop thinking like that.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

"Why do people always think that!" Nico groaned. "This person also can't sing. Like, at all. Its horrifying."

"Jason? You're _gay?_"

"No! Its not Jason. You are so dense!"

"Well then who?" Will was seriously confused now. How was he being dense?

"Oh my Gods! You just want me to say it out loud, don't you!" No he was _really _confused.

"Say what out loud?"

"I-" Nico tried. "I like... I l-like..."

"Its not that big of a deal." Will rolled his eyes.

"I- I like... Oh my freaking Gods I like you, okay! I _like _you, William Solace. Are you happy? Great. I'm going to shower." Nico left Will alone.

"I like you, too." He whispered to the air. And then the tears came. Long, salty, stupid tears that ran down his face and on to Nico's pillow. He just had to make it past Honolulu. "I really, really, like you." No one answered. Will was fine with that. He tried to lay down on Nico's bed, but he felt something crunch beneath him. It was a piece of paper. Will threw it to the ground, but then he picked it back up. He saw something on it, his name. He started reading aloud. "Dear Will..."

By the time Will finished the letter, he was practically sobbing. He needed to get his act together, but... Nico stormed into the room.

"What are you doing?" Nico growled.

"I'm so sorry..." Will sobbed. "I-I was just on your bed, because-because its comfy and I just found it and-"

"We have like, the same type of bed!" Nico was seriously pissed now.

"I like yours better!" Will whined. Nico rolled his eyes. The only way to describe the situation was... well, awkward. "You forgive me, right?" Will never had to beg for things, but...

"I forgive you," Nico chuckled. Will instantly felt better. "Truth or dare? Its your turn." Will smiled.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Nico smirked. The situation couldn't get more awkward, so Will decided to go for it.

"He, yes _he, _likes rock bands. And he rolls his eyes. _A lot. _And if you say the right thing, on the right day, you can get him to smile. When he tries to act tough, its funny, to me, that is. Everyone else falls for it but, well, I know he thinks that people don't like him. But they do... and he needs to start believing that. Doctors orders."

"Is he in this room?" Nico smirked.

"Yeah, he is." Will blushed.

"Oh," Nico said.

"Oh is a good word to describe this..." Then there was silence. Long, beautiful silence. Until, Nico ruined it with his rock music. Stupid boy.

**No cliffhanger! I was good today!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Series of Solangelo fluff chapters ahead because it takes a long time to get to Hawaii... Do you even know how long that takes? Yeah, me neither.**

Nico's POV

Chapter 10

"NICO!" Will boomed. _Dammit Solace, _Nico thought. _And this time it was a good dream. _He yawned.

"What... Its 6:30. I need beauty rest."

Will rolled his eyes. "You ate all the mini pizza's..." The boy looked down at his oversized feet. Such a nerd.

"Who eats pizza at 6:30? You know what, don't answer that. Plus, I shadow traveled and bought us real pizza. And black cherry and lemon ice cream..." Now it was Nico who was embarrassed. Did he seriously have to buy the ice cream?

"You bought the ice cream..." Will looked touched. Gods, Nico wasn't even _trying _to flirt with him. "Wait- you shadow traveled! Nico DiAngelo, if shadow magic doesn't kill you, then I will!" Nico rolled his eyes. "By the way," Will said. "We wont land in Hawaii for at least five days. So, I bought these..." He held out a few DVD's.

"Chick flicks? You really _are _a teenage girl."

"Hey," Will looked offended. "Liking dudes and watching chick flicks does not make me a teenage girl! Because if that's the case, then you are worse than me, mister tumblr and Will Solace man."

"What the hell? I am _not _mister Will Solace man!"

"Uh huh. Yeah, because you're totally _not _obsessed with me..." Will chuckled.

"I-I-I just... Just I'm not... No! And no chick flicks!" Nico didn't want to watch chick flicks. He had a plan.

"Why not?" Will _really _wanted to watch chick flicks. It was kind of cute.

"We never finished truth or dare..." It was pathetic, but Nico enjoyed the game.

"Breakfast Club first." Will decided. Chick flicks... Gods.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you... forget about me...<em>" Wills tone-deft singing was the cutest thing ever. Nico was attempting not to laugh or cry. Chick Flicks and hot guys. Man, it was a great day for him. "So," Will said. "Did you like it?"

"A little..." Nico said. He liked it more than a little but...

"Good! Truth or dare?" Gods, he was to tired for a dare. But Nico didn't want to say truth either, last time he did that... Well, Will now knew about his secret crush...

"Truth." Nico sighed.

"Again?" Will groaned. "You're no fun! But; fine, I guess. What do you like about me?"

"Seriously? I've already taken three showers to get away from your awkward questions! We aren't even in a relationship!" Why would he say that? Now Will was going to ask him out... Nico couldn't deal with that yet. People were already afraid of him because of the whole kid of death thing, but if they found out that he was the homosexual kid of death... Nico didn't even want to think about that.

"I-I mean a relationship... Never mind," Will mumbled. "Just tell me what you like about me..."

"Ok-Okay... I like your hair, and your eyes, and when you sing in the shower, and how you throw nursing equipment at monsters," Before Nico knew it, he started rambling. "I like that you are always concerned about me, I like it when you say stupid things, or when you act like you're hyped up on five hour energy. And you don't judge me, and you _like _me. Even _I _don't like me." Nico knew he did something right, because a smile was plastered across Wills face. He suddenly became fascinated with his lips. They were a natural color, and the way the curved into a smile... Nico felt like his life was just a huge, gay, fan fiction. And honestly, he kind of liked it. "So," Nico swallowed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Will was literally insane.

"You sound like you drank four 5-hour-energy's."

"You like it when I act like this," Will smirked.

"Fine..." Nico regretted telling Will that he liked that. "I dare you to do the most embarrassing thing that pops into your head." He instantly regretted his choice of words. Will planted a kiss on his cheek. Nico didn't resist. He expected just a peck, but when Will took him into his arms, Nico knew it was more than that. He finally stopped kissing his check, but Nico was still wrapped in Wills arms. He had imagined this moment hundreds of times, but he always thought he would move away or mess something up. To his astonishment, Nico didn't do anything wrong. He looked up at Will, and for once, the boy wasn't smiling. He was completely serious.

"Leo told me," Will started. "When I finally worked up the nerve to do something like this, that I shouldn't smile. Was it okay?"

Nico was uncomfortable. "It was fine..." What else was he supposed to say? "But, I like it when you smile..."

"Its a lot easier to smile." Will admitted. His eyes drifted from Nico's face to his wrist. "What... Nico, what did you do?" The scabs ran up his arm like tally marks.

"I just... I mean I thought that you didn't like me, and people just didn't understand and so... This." Nico was nervous that Will would find out about this. There he went, just like in the visions, ruining the perfect moment.

"Let me help you.." Will went into nurse mode.

"No, you can't help me. I'm over it anyways." Nico snapped.

"I said, doctors orders. Let me help you, or else, whatever _this _is... I just can't be with you if you do this."

"I told you I won't. I said I'm over it. Plus, who said that I _want _a relationship?" Nico realized what he had said too late. Will glared at him.

"And to think," He said. "I thought you were... Never mind."

"Will..." Nico tried.

"Just don't. Don't even try." He walked out of the room, only to come back with a fist full of razors. "If I grow a beard because of this," He sighed. "Just remember its your fault." H threw all of the razors in the trash can. "If you ever do that again..." Will said. Nico didn't want to know what would happen if he relapsed.

"So you won't leave me?"

"Never."

**Horribly written chapter for you all. Sorry, I just wanted to get in two posts today... Bad idea. Anyways, here's your chapter. Hopefully I can get two more posts in tomorrow. I have a four day weekend, so... Solangelo fluff for you all. Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... Last chapter was bad, and cliché, and I hated it but... Its buying time. Just you wait, my fellow humans. I have many tricks up my sleeve.**

Will's POV

Chapter 11

Being in the chariot was difficult for Will. He had suspected a while ago that he had feelings for Nico... But he didn't expect this to happen. He had gone into total nurse mode back there. When he saw the cuts on Nico's arm... Will blamed himself. It was his fault. If he was more straight forward then this would have never happened. Will tried to heal the scars with Ambrosia, but Nico didn't let him. He had told him that he didn't want to forget. Will wanted to forget, though. He let out a sigh.

Will never told Nico that the chariot had an upstairs. It was like his little sanctuary. He had trained with his bow on a makeshift target. His arm got tired, so he flopped on the bed. Will could always sleep up there, but there was something comforting about knowing that Nico was only a few feet away from him. He kept the note from Nico on the unused night stand. He needed to stop thinking about that. The boy _did _tell him that he didn't want a relationship. Whenever he thought about that, he felt a little pain in his chest. He turned off his radio. _Panic! at the Disco_ came on, and that just made him think about Nico even more. He listened to the sounds from downstairs. He heard something flop on a bed. And then he heard something weird... like choking, and then panting, and then cursing. He thought maybe he was working out, or coughing. When he realized that Nico was crying, he almost went downstairs. _He doesn't want you, you idiot. _Will let a tear escape from his eye.

* * *

><p>"Will!" Nico shouted from downstairs. "I know you're upstairs!" So Nico <em>did <em>know about the second floor.

"Coming!" Will replied. So much for having a secret sanctuary. He raced down the stairs. Nico was in an Iris-message with Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, some other girl, and... Leo? Will's jaw dropped. Annabeth laughed.

"That was Percy's reaction too," she said. Will and Annabeth were pretty good friends. He missed her. "Oh, and this is Calypso." The other girl waved. Could she be _the _Calypso? Nah. Nico was still avoiding eye contact with Will. Piper looked at the two of them and then nodded.

"So.." Leo started. "Where are you guys heading?"

"Honolulu, Hawaii." Nico groaned. "Sunshine and beaches."

"Don't act like you don't like sunshine," Piper mumbled.

"_What?_" Will asked. "Was that really necessary?" Apparently no one else got what Piper was trying to say. Will was grateful.

"Anyways," Jason added. "We think we know who you guys are up against." There was a moment of silence.

"It's the Furies," Percy said. "They're the three goddesses of pain. I faced Alecto, the one who creates anger and hatred, when I was twelve. It was brutal."

"The other two," Annabeth interjected. "Are Megaera, who creates Jealousy, and Tisiphone, who seeks vengeance." Will was still trying to soak up all the information. "And worst of all," Annabeth continued. "Well, Hazel why don't you tell them."

"I was talking to my dad," Hazel said. "He said that the Furies have split up all over the world. Each one is in charge of keeping one of the Fates. One of them is probably in Honolulu." Nico remained silence. The slight amount of color that he usually had in his face was gone.

"So how do we fight them?" Will asked. He was really scared now.

"They inflict their specific type of pain," Frank said. "So if you're fighting Alecto, well, she can make you guys seriously angry at things, even _each other. _She can make you guys hate each other. Megaera makes you so jealous that you go insane. She makes you crave things you can't have. Tisiphone brings back old pains, she reminds you of your past. She makes you want revenge."

"That still doesn't answer how we fight them." Nico said grimly.

"You don't," Annabeth said. "But since you have to... Well, with Alecto, you have to remember what makes you happy. If she makes you hate someone, you have to remember what you like about them. When you fight Megaera, you have to remember what you are grateful for. With Tisiphone, you have to put your past behind you," She looked at Nico sympathetically. "Once you do this, go in for the kill. Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, and Celestial Bronze will work on them just fine. We are sending Percy, Frank, Leo, and Jason to find one fate. Calypso, Hazel, Piper, and I will search for the other one. Good luck. Oh, and Nico, when it comes to Tisiphone... Just remember what Bianca would want." Their friends disappeared. Nico's eyes had glazed over.

"Nico..." Will started. It was worth a try.

"What?" He snapped.

"We can make it through this. I know we can." Nico met his gaze. Tear streaked down his face.

"Bianca..." He started. "She- She's never coming back."

"I know," Will said. "I won't pretend to get it. You have to let her go." Will knew he wasn't sugar-coating his words. To him, that was basically the same thing as lying. "Let her go," He repeated. He grabbed Nico's hand with his own. His thumb traced the younger boy's scars. And then Nico broke. The tears spilled from his eyes on to Will's shirt.

"I don't want to forget," He sobbed.

"Then don't." Will wrapped his arms around Nico. They would make it through this. They _had _to. Nothing was going to happen to Nico. _Not ever. _Will wouldn't allow it. "Were gonna be okay," He said. "Doctors don't lie."

**If you didn't get a seriously bad case of the feels from that... Then you are a soulless monster. Go back to Tartarus. Sorry about the late post... I was making little HoO fondant figures for my friend's birthday. I'll post again tomorrow!  
>XOXO- Claire<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So now were getting somewhere! I have plans, my fellow humans.**

Chapter 12

"Were here!" Will yelled. That managed to wake Nico up. It was a good thing that it woke him. Nico was having one of those dreams where he replayed Bianca's death over and over.

"Honolulu?" Nico yawned. He still didn't understand how Will woke up at 6:30. Five hour energy, man.

"Yep! I went through your stuff, and I took out an outfit for you. Come on! We should be leaving soon!" He said. Nico definitely was not as eager as Will was to see the fates. Nico sighed. He hopped out of bed and glanced at the neatly folded outfit. There was a pair of cargo shorts and... Oh, Gods. It was the Hawaiian shirt... Yeah. He was definitely going to wear that. Nope. He threw on the shirt, glanced in the mirror, and then quickly put a hoodie on over it. "Come on!" Will hollered, grabbing Nico's hand. He dragged him outside.

"Sunshine," Nico muttered. "Too much sunshine."

"I like sunshine..." Will whined. "I _am _sunshine... Come on, its time to find a Fury."

* * *

><p>They had scouted the small island four hours, with no success. The Furies were better at hiding than Nico expected.<p>

"There," Will pointed. Nico followed his gesture to a small, native village. "I'm getting some serious anti-sunshine vibes. Maybe its one of the Furies."

"Do we seriously have to walk more?" Nico complained. His feet were aching and his legs felt like jelly.

"Yes." He said. They trudged into the village. No one greeted them. No one even _looked _at them. "Seriously bad vibes," Will murmured. And then the shoving started. Every single person in the village turned on one another, a look of menace in their eyes. Wills eye twitched. He clenched his fist. A surge of rage, aimed towards Nico, filled his head. Will struggled with the urge to strangle him. He thought about the things that Nico did that he loved, but as he searched for these things, he found nothing. The urge was getting stronger. Nico wasn't struggling at all. Why didn't he want to strangle someone? Strangling someone sounded like a good plan to Will... He couldn't fight it. He wrapped his hands around Nico's throat.

"Will, don't! Plea- Ack!" Nico coughed. His face turned purple. Will squeezed tighter. He had no regrets. Nico gasped for air, but none came to his lungs. The younger boy's shaking hands reached for Will's neck. A sick smile spread across his face. He knew that Nico could never win. But, instead of strangling him, Nico pulled Wills face to his own. No strangling needed. Will looked at Nico curiously, before the younger boy went in for the kill, well, not literally. Their lips met. Will slowly let go of Nico's neck. And then, once every ounce of anger had dripped out of Will's system, he collapsed. Nico tried to breathe, but he couldn't. Will had drained him so much, he wasn't sure if he could survive. After that, Nico wasn't sure if he _wanted _to survive.

Will was not in any shape for a battle. His face was pale and he shook nonstop. The natives were still fighting around them, and at least ten of them were dead.

"A- it-it was, it was A-Alecto," Will spat. "Sh-she... I would n-never..."

"I know," Nico said. "You would never hurt me. I know."

"How d-did you know t-to-"

"I," Nico cut Will off. "Tried to think of something I could do to combat your anger. In other words, I tried to make you _happy._" Nico trying to make someone happy. Sounded like the end of a bad joke.

"You m-make me v-very happy," Will said. Nico knew it was true. "The n-natives..." He said. Will tried to stand up, without success. Nico looked down at the boy next to him.

"You can't save everyone," He said. "They're already gone. I felt it."

"We have to g-get Alecto. They're all going to die..."

"Some deaths can't be prevented," Nico said. "Some are hard to accept, but death can't be stopped. I learned that the hard way."

"I have a f-feeling," Will started. "That I might spend the rest of my life trying to prevent your death."

"You might. And I yours."

"Do you th-think we can make it?" Will looked frightened. He was lucky that he wasn't like some other kids of Apollo with the gift of prophecy.

"I don't think we can," Nico shook his head. "I know we will. I promise." Will managed a weak smile. Nico felt an urge, and this time, not to strangle someone. He gave in, letting his lips touch Will's. It was only for a moment, but in that moment, Nico knew they could make it. They had to.

**I just wanted to let you guys know that your reviews mean the _world _to me. I love all of your comments. I almost cried reading one! You guys are like, the best people ever. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you qualify, comment Solangelo. Also, don't forget to leave a review! Like I said before, it means the world to me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Who needs two legs anyways? (Read the chapter if you don't get it...)**

Chapter 13

"We have to go," Will said. He was feeling a lot better now, and they had already wasted so much time.

"Are you sure you're feeling better? Underworld magic can, uhh, do stuff to people."

"I'm fine," Will argued. Nico obviously didn't believe him. "Plus, the sooner we kill this stupid thing, the sooner we get ice cream."

"_If _we get back," Nico mumbled.

"Hey, what happened to suddenly optimistic Nico?" To be truthful, Will didn't really like optimistic Nico that much. It just wasn't... him. Nico groaned. "Come on! Lets go kill some angry chick!" He grabbed Nico's arm and dragged him towards the center of the village. He gradually slowed down. There was more and more carnage the further they got into the village. Soon, it was like they were playing hopscotch between the dead bodies. They finally made it to a small shack in the middle of the village. Will stepped inside, dragging Nico behind him. An old woman awaited them. She seemed to be making coconut milk.

"_Would the lovely heroes like a coconut drink?" _She said sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Alecto," Nico growled.

"_Oh! You found me," _The demon said. "_You win our little game! Now, prepare to die!_" Will waited to be struck down by lightning, but nothing happened. Instead, Nico turned on him, eyes full of menace.

"Hey, lady!" Will shouted. "We beat your stupid mind games once, what makes you think we can- Gah!" Nico spun around, pulling out his Stygian Iron blade. He traced Will's throat with the edge of the blade. If he made any sudden movements, he would be stabbed. He couldn't nurse this one to death. "Nico," he started.

"Enough!" Nico growled. "I am sick of you, and your confessions!" Nico's eyes changed bright green. "Your blood will strengthen Tartarus, and we will rise!" The younger boy continued to monologue, but Will didn't pay attention. If he tried to kiss Nico, then he would get impaled. He had to try to talk.

"Nico!" He tried. "Snap out of it! Its Alecto, she's doing this!" That didn't work. Alecto laughed and continued to make her coconut drinks. "What about ice cream? Black cherry? Lemon? Any flavor you want!" Will had no chance. He was going to have to use force. He grabbed Nico's blade. It burnt and cut into his skin. He yanked the sword out of Nico's hands and threw it to the side. "Open!" He yelled. His bow sprang into action. He notched his arrow and pulled back on the string. He let go, right as Nico stabbed him in the leg. The arrow flew straight at the monsters heart, but she caught it in mid air. She screamed, the celestial bronze burning her hand. His leg felt like it was being chopped up into a million pieces. He notched another arrow and pulled back. This time, it impaled the monster in the center of her forehead. She shrieked, and then disintegrated into dust. Nico snapped back into focus.

"Will!" He yelled. Nico ran over to him and knelt to examine his leg. Black frost had started to spread up his calf. "Who did this?" he demanded.

"You," Will shivered. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Nico ripped open Will's huge first aid bag. The other boy was still unconscious. He didn't have much time. The Stygian frost was spreading through Will's lower leg. Nico pulled out a kitchen knife.<p>

"I'm sorry, Will." He paused. He gathered himself, and then cut through Will's leg. It was the only way... The frost would have killed him. He wrapped the older boy's leg in gauze the best he could. Nico force fed the unconscious figure some ambrosia before heading to the restroom. He filled the bathtub with water and threw in a coin. "Leo Valdez," He said. Moments later, Leo's face occupied the mist.

"Hey!" He said. "Sup, death boy?"

"Don't call me that," Nico grumbled. "Anyways, I may or may not have just amputated Will's leg..."

"So you need a prosthetic?" Leo grinned. "Awesome! Its gonna be so cool! Do you think it needs a cup holder?"

"Just make it simple. He likes simple things."

"You are _not _simple." Leo corrected.

"He does not... We aren't..."

"He told me otherwise! Anyways, your leg should be there in like, twenty minutes. Calypso and I can fly it out to your chariot."

"Okay," Nico said. "Thanks. Bye." Leo's face disappeared. Nico sighed. Will was _not _going to like this. He felt horrible. How could he have done that to Will? He should probably check on him... He walked into the main room. Will was on Nico's bed. His face looked so peaceful, but once you saw his left leg... There were only a few things Nico knew about him. He liked him, he was a healer, he was hot, and he played Ultimate Frisbee. He had always urged Nico to play Frisbee with him, but Nico preferred to watch him play. I mean, Will didn't know he was watching... He wondered if Will ever watched him practice with his sword. Probably not. He pushed back Will's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. He pulled away as a huge chunk of metal crashed through the window. The glass repaired itself as he watched Festus the dragon fly away. He picked up the hunk of surprisingly light metal, and strapped it to Will's leg. It looked fine.

"Its okay," He whispered. "He's okay. Were okay. Were going to be fine..." At this point he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Will, or himself. "We survived that. You killed her. We can survive anything." Nico glanced at the cut on Will's hand. It wasn't to deep, but it probably hurt like hell. He dripped some Nectar on it and then stuck on a bandage. Nico crawled on to the bed. He needed rest. He put his head on Will's chest and fell asleep.

**So... Do you guys like the story so far? Yes? No? Is there something I should change? Post a review below!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I will give you feels. Every. Single. Day. Mwahahahaha!**

Chapter 14

"Nico?" Will said. The younger boy stirred on his chest. Will felt fine. He looked fine. Nico sat up on the bed.

"Will," He started. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay!" Will said. "I'm fine! We killed her, we saved a fate, I'm good. We should celebrate! This calls for ice-cream." Will pulled off his covers and put his feet on the ground. He tried to stand up, but he fell back on the bed. He went to check his leg, when he remembered Nico stabbing him in the calf. He pulled his strangely cold leg to his right knee. He traced the intricate bronze plating like it was a piece of art, not realizing it was actually his leg.

"I fed you some Ambrosia to make the scar tissue form. We can probably take off the gauze." Nico said. He slowly reached for Wills 'leg'. Will took off his leg and unwrapped the bandage. It was a sight that he could stand to see on someone else, but not on himself.

"I don't have a leg," Will said. It was finally dawning on him. "How could you do this? First, you stab me. Oh, and then, as if that's not enough, you amputate my leg! And don't even try to tell me you did it to 'save my life'. I would rather die then live like this."

"By live like this," Nico started. "Do you mean without a leg, or with me. Because I'm sorry about your stupid leg. I wasn't about to let you die. And I'm sorry, Mister-Nurse-Man, for not healing you 'properly', but hey, if you wanted to die, you could have just said so."

"Well I couldn't say anything because in case you didn't notice, I was unconscious! And who's fault was that?"

"Mine!" Nico shouted. "Because apparently, everything is my fault!"

"Everything is your fault! I was fine, normal even, before you came to camp. And then, you ruined everything!"

"You were the one who asked me to stay there! Who's fault is that?"

Will didn't respond. He would have walked away and gone upstairs, but he couldn't move. And apparently, Nico wasn't going to budge either. Stubborn kid. Will needed to get a life. I mean honestly, he literally spent time with the gloomiest guy ever and watched chick flicks all day. He also killed monsters, but you know, that wasn't all that important. Gods, how was he going to be able to play Ultimate Frisbee? That and healing were the only two things he was good at.

"I'm hungry," He finally said.

"Oh?" Nico seethed. "Do you want me to get that for you? Or, are you afraid I might ruin it?"

"I didn't mean what I said... look. I'm sorry. Just give me time to adjust, okay?"

"That's funny. You see, in real life, nobody gets 'time to adjust'. In real life, people die. And believe me you don't want to die. You're lucky you didn't die. _I'm _lucky you didn't die. I just... If anything happened to you... I shouldn't have taken you on this quest. I mean, no one even taught you how to fight. I could've chosen Jason, but _no. _I had to choose you, because I thought that... Well, most people would be grateful if I saved their life. But you, no, you just complain about how I ruined your life. It's not my fault that I like you. And honestly, I know that some deaths should not be prevented. But your death could be prevented, so I prevented it. So, sorry, you're not going to get time to adjust. You just have to learn to live. With. It."

Will let that sink in. This wasn't about him, and his choices or his preferences. It was about him and Nico, and how they were going to survive. But it was more than that. It was about helping each other, and not letting each other down. And to be honest, he wasn't being much of a help. He had let Nico down. A normal person would at least thank their boyfriend-ish person for saving their life. Will had just made him feel bad. No wonder Nico had started hurting himself. Will was being a complete jackass. Hey, he was good at being a jackass, no leg required. Nico came back to his bed, carrying pizza and ice cream.

"Nico?" Will whimpered. Nico glanced up from his ice cream. "I'm sorry... I mean it." Nico rolled his eyes.

"You are _so _cliché."

"But," Will joked. "You love me anyway."

"Love is _not _a word I would use to describe our relationship. We aren't even dating."

"We could be..."

"If we survive," Nico started. "And if you still like me, then I'll go out with you."

"Okay," Will said. "So now we have to survive,"

"Survival would be nice."

"So, wait," Will said. "What happened exactly, with my leg?"

"So, this stuff, Stygian Frost, went into your blood system when I stabbed you. If it reached your heart, it would be fatal, so I chopped off your leg with a kitchen knife."

"How did you get this?" Will asked, pointing to his new leg.

"Leo flew his dragon over here and dropped it off. It only took him like, five minutes."

"Oh," Will mumbled. He paused for a few seconds. "Do you think I'll be able to walk properly?"

"I don't know," Nico said. "We could practice... Try to move your foot." Will tried to move his foot like he usually did. The metal foot obliged.

"How did he-" Will said. A huge surge of hope spread through his heart. "I can walk..." He put his new foot on the ground and stood up. He walked a few steps before falling down. "I can work with this," He said. He beckoned Nico to sit next to him.

"You can walk," Nico smiled.

"I know! For a few minutes I was nervous that... Well, I'm okay now. We have a better chance of survival! You know what that means?"

"I have to go out with you," Nico muttered. "I know."

"Dude, don't be so weirded out about it. _You _have already kissed _me._" Will laughed.

"Did you enjoy it?" Nico joked.

"Thoroughly. It was the best somewhat-possessed moment of my life." He pecked Nico on the lips. Nico didn't move away. "And that," He added. "Was the best non-possessed moment of my life." He wasn't lying.

**Meh. When is a good time for me to post? I posted mid-day yesterday and I got like 400 less views than usual... Comment a good posting time bellow...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay late post! Yeah, no. Sorry about this, guys! Long swim practices, man. **

Chapter 15

"Hey, guys!" The image of Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper flickered to life. Will turned off the TV, right in the middle of Nico's favorite scene of the Avengers. They were still uncomfortably close, Will's hand on his shoulder, but he refused to move.

"So," Leo looked awkwardly between the two of them. "Umm... I forgot what I was going to say..."

"Anyways, we heard that you guys killed Alecto. We also heard about Will's little predicament." Annabeth continued.

"Yeah," Will exaggerated. "It hurt. But somehow, I managed to brave through it. I mean, losing a limb, its like..."

"Will, you were unconscious when I cut it off. You didn't brave through anything." Nico looked at the others and rolled his eyes. "Can you believe what I have to deal with? Seriously." That got Hazel and Percy to laugh. You know Nico, always brightening peoples day. Yeah, _no. _

"Whatever," Will mumbled.

"Umm..." Jason started. "So, we haven't managed to locate any other fates. That might be a good thing: It looks like you guys need rest. People are really starting to worry about you guys. Especially Lou Ellen and Cecil. I told them they could talk to you guys once were done. Anyways, we may have figured out why the Furies kidnapped the Fates. So, we think that the monsters in Tartarus are rebelling. The Furies are supposedly in charge of keeping the Fates away from each other so they cant work their magic. If they didn't keep them apart, then the Fates could ensure that they lost. What the rest of the monsters are doing is looking for the Doors of Death. They want to reopen them."  
>Nico took all of the information in. At least death was his forte. Will looked like all the color had been drained from his face. His left leg bounced, and his right one made nervous clicking noises.<p>

"So," Will swallowed. "Cecil? Lou Ellen?" Jason and the others waved goodbye, and walked out of the room. Cecil and Lou Ellen rushed in.

"Hey!" Lou Ellen chirped. "Oh my Gods I missed you guys!"

"All she talked about," Cecil coughed. He was taller than Will, which took a lot. He had a mischievous look, just as all of Hermes kids did. His hair was fire-truck red, and he wore over sized glasses.

"I wish I could have went with you guys but... Cecil..." She looked down at her feet.

"I mean, were kind of going out?" Cecil said. He blushed. "Ah, Ellie? My cheeks, again." Lou Ellen rolled her eyes and then snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Cecil wasn't blushing. "Thanks, babe." He grinned at Mary.

"So, Will. Have you managed to get a girl in the time you've been gone?" Will shook his head. Nico broke into a cold sweat. If they knew, then the whole camp would surely find out. He'd only known them for like, three weeks. Lets just say, he didn't trust them enough not to stab him in the back.

"No girls yet," Will admitted. "I mean, yeah, there were girls, but I just... I don't know." He looked at Nico like a deer in headlights.

"Umm..." Nico started. "There were these girls, right? And, well, they were all totally checking him out. I mean, half of them were like, uhh, drooling! Yeah. Girls." He tried to help. Key word is tried.

"So," Lou Ellen mused. "Both of you are gay?" Will looked uneasy.

"Oh, look!" He said. "Popcorn's done! I better go get that," He eased his way out of the room. 'Sorry,' Will mouthed. Nico rolled his eyes. What did he care?

"So is he?" Cecil demanded.

"Yes."

"Are you?" Lou Ellen chided in.

"Yes."

"So, are you two like-"

"No," Nico said, cutting Cecil off. "I mean... If we survive, then yes. But, we kind of are, and we kind of aren't." There was silence for a few uncomfortable seconds. Will stormed into the room.

"I burnt the popcorn," He grumbled. "So, what did I miss?"

"I ship it!" Lou Ellen squealed.

"We should call it Solangelo," Cecil added.

"You told them?" Will sighed. He didn't sound mad, just tired.

"Yes... Sorry." Nico whispered. "And seriously? Solangelo? That sounds like a disease. _Yeah man, I totally contracted Solangelo. Its like Ebola, but more gay. _Seriously?" Ebola jokes. They had been going around camp for two weeks.

"Gods! If normal people had Ambrosia, then we would be fine. Come on! Are we not able to spare some of our endless supply of God-Food? No more Ebola. _Not funny._" Jeez. Will was serious about this nursing thing. "But wait, how did _you _guys get together?"

"It was the Aphrodite cabin." Cecil started. "They could tell I liked her, so the dared me to ask her out. And she said yes!"

"Only because you asked nicely!" Lou Ellen giggled. "We have to go. I'm late for rock climbing. See you guys later!" She winked. Then the Iris message faded away.

"So," Will said. "Where did we leave off?"

"It was when Tony was arguing with Steve." Nico said.

"I ship it!" Will squealed, mocking Mary Lou. "We should call it Stony!" Nico laughed.

"But really? Solangelo?"

"I don't know, man. I don't even know..." Will said. He played with his prosthetic leg. The movie was over, but he insisted on watching the end credits. "Hey," he said. "These guys deserve credit." And then he saw the filming location. "And thank you, Cleveland. You were the most boring place. Ever." Nico laughed. He fell asleep on Will's shoulder, and Will didn't complain. Perfect.

**Hey! So apparently, Lou Ellen and Cecil invented the term _Solangelo. _Also, sorry about the Ebola joke. It is a serious matter, but haters gonna hate. Writter gonna write. Bleh.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Super short chapter! Oh my Gods, guys. I'm so sorry! For some reason I thought Lou Ellen was Mary Lou! What's wrong with me? **

Chapter 16

Will usually had good dreams. Usually. After Nico had fallen asleep, Will caught his drowsiness. If he knew what was going to happen, he would have stayed wide awake. All of a sudden, he was in a white room. He was completely alone. A beautiful tune was coming from behind him. He turned around, only to see his father, Apollo.

"This Valdezinator," The god said. "Its so intricate and complicated yet so beautiful. Did you know it only plays tunes from the island of Ogygia? Beautiful place, but so somber. Some say you can only find it once, alas, there is Leo Valdez. Talented boy, that one." Apollo didn't look up at Will.

"Dad," Will started. That got Apollo to look at him. "Why am I here? I have a movie, and a boyfriend, err... friend, top get back to." His father narrowed his eyes.

"Yes..." He said. "You are aware of the uprising in the Underworld, correct?"

"Yeah," Will answered. "So?"

"So, its not just monsters rebelling. Hades himself is rising. He wishes for a throne on Olympus. Your friend, he is a child of Hades. He cannot be trusted."

"Why? Nico would never turn on me- I mean us. He's not like that."

"In the end," Apollo sighed. "Nico DiAngelo will end up a traitor, either to his father, or to mankind. So it is foretold, so it shall occur. You are no longer safe around him, my child. Children of the dark and of the light... They just don't."

"I won't wake up until you call Hades here." Will refused.

"You dare talk to an Olympian God, your father, in this manner? I like you, kid. You've got nerve." The God looked at Will before knocking on the ground. "Hades!" He bellowed. "My kid requests a conference with you!" Apollo waited a few seconds. "See? He never shows up!"

"Boo," Said someone behind them. Will let out a high pitched yelp. "Jeez," Hades said, pointing towards Will. "Someone's afraid of the dark."

"Hades," Apollo started. "Stop tormenting my boy. Now, are you or are you not organizing a rebellion?"

"_What?" _Hades bellowed. "_You think I let the Furies out? You think I would let pain into this world? I may be the king of death, but I am not that heartless!__" _Apollo seemed to cower in Hades presence.

"I-I'm sorry," Apollo squeaked. "Its just... My son. If your boy lays one finger on him-"

"_Oh, Please!" _The other God laughed. "_He's layed more than a finger on him! Oh come on, Apollo! They've kissed already? There's no stopping it. And you lied to your son about this so-called rebellion? No wonder Zeus thought of you as a coward._" Hades paused long enough for there to be an awkward silence. "Come, my boy," Hades said in a gentler, less godly tone. "My son awakes, and there is much for you to do. Your next foe is in Tokyo, Japan. Also, Will. Please tell my son I miss him and that I shall watch over him."

"Umm... That's totally not creepy... I'll tell him you send your love." Will waited for a response.

"Its a very rare thing," Hades started. He sounded like he was in a trance. "For my children to find happiness. Or friendship. Or love. Thank you, William, for bestowing all three upon my child. I'll be there for the wedding!"

"Wedding?" Will asked. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye, Son of Apollo," And with that final note, Will woke up.

* * *

><p>"Will!" Nico shouted. "Wake up!"<p>

"I'm awake!" Will grumbled. "Sorry, your dad kept me overtime."

"What happened?" Nico asked. "He doesn't usually talk to other mortals..."

"Our next Fury is in Tokyo. Great, right? Also, our dads know about... us. And, Hades- I mean your dad, thinks were getting married."

"I'm fifteen!" Nico flustered. "No marriage. In fact, I shouldn't even be a part of whatever this relationship is!"

"Don't care," Will mused. "Your excuses are useless." Nico's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He started. His eyes went wide. "Hazel?"

**GRRRRRRARRRG! I know... Cliff hanger. _What's wrong with Hazel_? Your guess is as good as mine. Thinking about doing a short Solangelo boarding school AU, but this story is my life right now so that will have to wait. **

**P.S. You guys are the best 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**No post tomorrow night... Sorry. Happy Halloween!**

Chapter 17

"We'll be there as soon as we can. I-I just... How did someone get into your camp? Just, please look for her. Yes! Yes, I know you will. Goodbye," Nico hung up the phone. He collapsed on the bed. How could he let something like this happen? You'd think he would have learned. Will looked at him expectantly. Nico looked away. How could he choose between Will and Hazel? He didn't think he could.

"You can tell me. It's okay," Will said reassuringly.

"That was Frank... He called to tell me that Hazel is missing from camp. She wouldn't go off alone, and Camp Jupiter's defense system is the best I've ever seen." Nico sighed. "Frank and Reyna are looking for her, but without me... I don't know. I have to be there to finder, but I also have to be here to help you. Tell me that you want me to stay, and I will. And if you tell me leave, I'll pack my bags. I have to betray someone, and if you don't want that to be you..." Nico's words dragged out. There was a part of him that wanted to stay, and a part that wanted to go. He knew what Will was going to tell him. Go. But did he really want that? No. He wanted to save everybody and be everywhere for everyone. But like it is in so many stories, his decision had boiled down to two apposing forces. Family vs. Friends. One love of his life vs. The other love of his life. Night vs. Day. Nico knew he belonged in the dark. He was a child of death, after all. But Hazel had people who love her. Nico did too, but he wasn't honored like her. He wasn't part of the prophecy of seven, making him somehow less important. She would probably be okay... Leo could ride on Festus to try and find her. Or, Frank could turn into a dragon and ride next to them. Or, Leo could ride Frank... Gross.

"I want you to go," Will finally said. Was that the answer that he wanted to hear? Nico wasn't sure. Did Will really want him to leave? He didn't know that either. "I want you to go," He repeated. "But, I need you to stay." Stupid Will. He always made Nico feel like the answer was one thing, but then he always switches it around and makes it something else.

"Are you sure?" Nico hesitated. "If I had the chance to get rid of me, I would take it."

"I'm not sure if that was a joke," The other boy said. He looked pretty concerned. He shrugged. "So," He started. "Tokyo?"

"Tokyo." Nico repeated.

"Maybe Tokyo will be our always,"

"_What?_" Nico demanded.

"Nothing," Will said. "Its a reference. You have to read TFIOS in order to get it."

"TFIOS? Is that some kind of cult?"

"No!" The taller boy defended. "It's a book! The Fault in our Stars? Hello? Have you been living under a rock?"

"Not under a rock. In a container. With Pomegranates."

"I'm not going to ask," Will shrugged.

"Good."

* * *

><p>The day went on as usual. Will continued to pester Nico about TFIOS. They watched their daily Netflix and ate ice cream. It would have been considered a good day, but Nico just couldn't stop thinking about Hazel. Where was she? Who took her? Is she okay? All of these thoughts ran through his head, and he couldn't control it. After what happened with Bianca... Well, Nico had promised he would never let harm come to Hazel. And now, here he was, not helping her in her time of need. At least she wasn't dead. Nico would have known if she was. He could always feel when someone who he knew died. But with someone he loved... Lets just say, when he felt Bianca die, it was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. And then, as if that wasn't enough, Percy and Annabeth started dating. His life was really screwed up.<p>

"Stop," Will finally said. "Hazel will be okay. She's a tough girl, Nico. You have to let her fight her own battles. Plus, Frank and Reyna are looking for her."

Nico looked up at Will. His eyes felt heavy, as if someone had attached sandbags to his face. His friend, on the other hand, seemed completely alert, and annoying as ever. "If your little brother went missing, how would you feel?"

"Guilty," He admitted. "But its different. My little brother has never been in a fight. Your little sister survived the war and has literally been to hell and back. I'm worried about Hazel, I really am. But it wont help her if you let the Furies win. It wont help _anyone _if we let them win."

"I know... I worry too much. I just- she's my responsibility. I brought her back. I already let Bianca - Never mind. I need sleep."

"Okay," Will whispered. "We are okay. You're okay. Hazel's okay. Were all okay..."

"Tell me what it's like," Nico demanded.

"What what's like?"

"Living like this, so assure of yourself. What's it like?"

"I'm not assure of myself," Will argued. "But knowing that someone loves you... It makes you feel, well, whole."

"I don't understand," Nico was confused. The only love he remembered was sibling love.

"It feels like this," Will whispered as he brushed his lips against Nico's. So this is what it feels like to be in love.

**Thanks again for the support, guys. Love you all so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Meh. I went to my friends Bar-Mitzvah today! I think every time I post, I'm going to give you guys a fun fact. Here it is, fun fact #1: I'm female! Yay!**

Chapter 18

This was it. The final battle. If Will lost this one, it would all be over. He could feel sweat trickling down his neck. This was it... The end.

"No!" He screamed, throwing down his Wii remote. "You always beat me! This game is rigged! It's not fair!"

"Oh my Gods," Nico laughed. "Its just a game, Will! And you almost broke the remote!"

"Not just a game," Will huffed under his breath. He had practiced the game for three hours, and Nico still managed to beat him. Three. Flipping. Hours. He used to be the champion at camp, and then Nico ruined everything. He grabbed the TV remote and turned off the Wii. "It's Mario Kart. I have to defend my title!"

"Will, we're on a quest. We shouldn't even be playing video games. Plus, we have to find the Furies quickly. I think they might be linked to Hazel's disappearance." Nico shook. He knew how much Nico was thinking about her. To be completely honest, he felt horrible that he told the other boy to stay. But what else was he supposed to do? His dad had foreseen a betrayal. _The great betrayal. _Maybe, this was it. Maybe, Nico would ditch him, destroying the whole world in the process, in order to find Hazel. Will didn't want it to come to that.

"Hey," He soothed, reaching for Nico's hand. He traced the lines on the pale boys palm with his thumb. "If we don't find Hazel while we're looking for the Fates, I promise that we will look for her after. Right after. I mean, no break between this quest and looking for her. I promise."

"You promise?" Nico trembled.

"Swear on the Styx."

* * *

><p>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray," Will sang. The hot water trickled down his chest. He knew he was tone-deft, but that didn't stop him from being a superstar in the shower. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. So, please don't take my sunshine away," He would have sang more, but his voice decided to crack every time he made a sound. Steam rose in front of him, clouding his vision. He closed his eyes. His ears tuned in to the sounds of water hitting the tile, a soothing <em>pitter-patter <em>that could put a child to sleep. Over the beautiful sound, Will heard a distant melody. It was the tune of the song he was just singing, but it sounded like the hum of an angel.

"You'll never know, dear," The voice sang. And then Will heard a snip, like the sound of scissors cutting through paper. "How much I, _snip, _love you. So please don't take, _snip, _my sunshine away..." Was Nico singing, or was he hallucinating? Probably the later. Nico would never sing a love song about sunshine. "Dammit!" The voice said. _snip. _"I look like a bloody Roman," _snip_. What was Nico doing? Will had witnessed him do some crazy stuff before, like vaporizing monsters, but this was a whole new level of weird.

"Here comes the sun," The voice started singing again. _snip. _"Here come's the sun and I say," _snip._ "It's all right, _hmm-hm-hm-hmm-hmm-hm-hm-hm,_" _snip_. "Little darling," _snip. _Will had no idea what was going on. He tuned off the water and stepped out of the shower, forgetting Nico was in the room. The younger boys jaw dropped.

"What?" Will started. Nico blushed profusely. "_Schist!_" Will grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Nico was still blushing, but he had gone back to... _cutting his hair? _"Nico!" He scolded.

"What?"

"Why- what are you doing to your hair?"

"Cutting it," The younger boy shrugged. "It gets in the way." Will stood there, half naked and heartbroken.

"But," He started. "I loved your hair... And you were singing sunshine songs,"

"Oh," Nico turned. "You heard that?" The new haircut that he got was _very _roman. But, it revealed something in Nico's face. You could now better see his warm, brown eyes, and it almost looked like the boy had... bone structure. _snip. _

"You-You sound like, I mean- Why don't you participate in the sing-alongs? You have a better voice than all of my siblings combined!"

"You're just saying that because you like me," Nico smirked.

"I do like you," Will agreed. "I like you a lot."

'_Ding, ding' _said the automated voice. '_Incoming Iris Message form: _Reyna Ramirez-Arrelano. _Accept or decline?'_

"Accept," Will said, without thinking. An image of the Praetor appeared in the mist.

"Hey, Nico!" She said. As Reyna turned to Will, the grin disappeared from her face. "William Solace, go put some clothes on!" Will scurried out of the room. He threw on a hoodie and jeans and walked back to the room. He waited outside of the door for a few minutes.

"Your _boyfriend?_" He overheard. "He's your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is."

"I swear to the Gods, DiAngelo. If he so much as makes one tear fall from your eye then I will-"

"Hey, guys!" He said as he walked into the room. "I hope you didn't miss me too much!"

"Bye, _Nico._" Reyna said bitterly. She disappeared.

"What was that about?" Will huffed. "She called me _William_!"

"Overprotective friend," Nico admitted. "Twelve hours 'till we reach Tokyo."

"But she called me _William!_" Nico rolled his eyes. Stupid death boy.

**Yes, I know. No real plot to this chapter. Next chapter, they will arrive in Tokyo. Swear on the Styx. Love you guys!  
><strong>**-Claire**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I won't be able to post much this week because I'm starting to swim 5 days a week. Sorry :.(**

"Dude there are Starbucks buildings everywhere!" Will said.

"Don't even think about it," Nico grimaced. "I'm never going in one of those again." After he and Will arrived in Tokyo, they had decided to get lunch somewhere. They were supposed to be looking for a Fury, but Nico could tell his friend was nervous, so they took their time. Glancing around, the only restaurants he could see were Starbucks and Burger King. Nico hated Burger King. McDonalds was way better... And then he saw it. "Will," He said, pointing in front of him. "Chipotle."

"But I've nev-"

"Don't care," Nico said, cutting off Wills thought process. "it's either Chipotle, or Starbucks. And quite frankly, I don't want to run into another evil Cyclops barista, so we're going to Chipotle." Will groaned and followed Nico through the door.

* * *

><p>Nico's mouth was on fire. No, not literally. When you're a demigod, you always have to clarify things like that. Anyway, those guys who made his bowl put in way too much salsa, and not enough sour cream. He chugged his coke, but it didn't help. He stuck his tongue out and started panting like a dog.<p>

"You okay?" Will laughed. Nico shook his head. "Here, this should help." The other boy lifted his fork to Nico's mouth. He tried to complain, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Will force fed him the guacamole. "You should've gotten this stuff on yours. It puts out fires. Well, not actual fires, but you know what I mean."

"You just force fed me..." Nico protested.

"Well you _are _my boyfriend so it's okay!"

"I said," Nico reiterated with his mouth full. "I would be your boyfriend if we survived this. I'm not your boyfriend yet."

"Fine," Will huffed as he got up to throw away Nico's trash. He was wearing a bright blue hoodie, the same color as his eyes. Nico would have hid his face in his hair to hider his blushing, but yesterday he decided to cut it off. He didn't even remember why he did that. "C'mon, death boy. We have to go pulverize evil." Will reached for his arm, but Nico pulled back.

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Death boy!" Will repeated.

"If you ever call me that again, I swear..."

"Okay, death boy." Will smirked. Gods of Olympus, this kid was an idiot. He grabbed Nico's arm and dragged him out into the streets of Japan.

* * *

><p>Tokyo was a huge city. It was so huge, that Will and Nico had to take the Subway system to get around. That would've been fine, Nico liked being underground. But it wasn't. He was having a mediocre time already, when some Japanese girl decided to approach them.<p>

"American," She said as she examined Will.

"Yes," Nico agreed. "My American." The girl knit her eyebrows in confusion. She obviously didn't speak much English. She turned back to Will.

"Strong American," She purred as she traced Wills chest with her finger. He looked uncomfortably at Nico and mouthed what looked like the word _help_. Nico was enraged. Why was Will letting that stupid girl touch him? Why wasn't he swatting her hand away? Nico grabbed Wills hand.

"I said," He threatened. "My American!" The girl hissed at him and turned back to Will. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She stood on her toes and put her lips all over Will's. He struggled, trying to break free, but the girl had suctioned on to him or something. "Get your filthy mouth off of him!" He growled. The girl wasn't listening. He pulled her hair, which got her to stop kissing his crush. "Look, lady," Nico seethed. "Back off. Now."

The girl laughed and pointed behind her. "Jealous!" She giggled. Behind her, two siblings started fighting over a toy. "They jealous!" She smirked, pointing towards two guys, fighting over a girl. "You," She pointed at Nico, narrowing her dark eyes. "Jealous."

"_He's mine!_" Nico yelled, lunging at the girl. She stepped to the side, and Nico fell on his face. Will looked like he was going to punch that chick in the face.

"Megaera," He grimaced. "The Fury of envy."

Megaera smiled. "Jealousy is funny, yes?"

"No," Nico said as he got up from the floor of the train. "But this is." He punched Megaera in the face. "I have nothing to be jealous of. Will is _mine. _You can't take him away from me!" The Fury looked up at him. She wiped away the blood from her nosebleed.

"_When the Doors of Death reopen, son of Hades, your blood will be the first!_"

"Yeah, no. Sorry," Will said as he grabbed the girl. She struggled, but Will pressure pointed her and she fell to the ground.

"_You-_"

"Tell me where my sister is," Nico said, unsheathing his blade. "Or you will suffer."

"_I will suffer for the cause. I will not beg to a son of Hades!_"

"Fine," He said. Nico traced Megaera's face with the point of his sword. Her skin sizzled and steamed wherever the blade touched.

"_Gah! You will never find your sister! I will call my sister right now, and tell her to kill-" _Nico thrust his sword into the monsters stomach.

"I think not," He said as he pulled out the sword. Megaera disintegrated.

"Take me to my sisters," Said a distant voice. It was an old woman, sitting behind them. "My sisters... Thank you, my heroes." The old woman disappeared.

"Two down," Will said. "One to go."

"Tisiphone has my sister..." Nico cracked. "She'll kill her if we try to attack."

"Then we have to plan," Will said. "And we will. I promise."

"You make a lot of promises," Nico whispered.

"Yeah, but it's okay, because I always keep them. You know I do. We'll get through this, death boy." Somehow, deep in his soul, Nico believed Will. He believed every last word.

**So much dialogue. Goodnight, my humans.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Short chapter. I'm so sorry for not posting every day! Please don't hate... I'm really trying. Trying to get a 4.0 average and swimming and homework and fanfiction is a lot for a thirteen-year-old to handle. I love you guys, and thanks for the support.**

Chapter 20

They had no leads. Zero, zip, none. Nothing. All Will knew was Tisiphone had Hazel, which was not a good thing. Hazel had been gone for three days, which meant Nico had been on edge for three days, which meant Will had been unhappy for three days. Three-three-three. Three-hundred-thirty-three? Like half of six-hundred-sixty-six? The devils number? See, this is a great example of the crazy schist in Wills brain that leads to even worse crazy schist. Being ADHD is supposed to help with your fighting skills, but he was still useless on the battlefield. You have to be concentrated, which he was not, in order to be a healer. If you mess up in a battle, _Whoops! You're dead! _If you mess up while healing, _Whoops! Someone else is dead and you have to live with that for the rest of your life! _Will considered the later to be worse.

Annabeth had Iris-Messaged him the other day. He wouldn't let Nico come in the room, because he wasn't sure if the boy could handle talking about Hazel without having a melt-down. He was mad at him for twenty-eight hours, and Will probably cried for twenty-six. He was too emotional. Nico didn't seem like the kind of person who would put up with overly-emotional people. Maybe he could... Will had been wrong about him before. He thought he was one of those traditional, homophobic people. Gods, he hated those people. So, back to his Iris-Message session: Annabeth sent Lou Ellen and Cecil to go look for Hazel. Why? He had no idea. They definitely weren't the best fighters, or the most determined people ever. Regardless, they always fantasized with him about going on a quest. He was happy for them. He was glad that they got to go on a quest, and that they had each other. What was that word Nico used when he described Destiel? He... He _shipped _them? As in relation_ship_? Yes. He shipped them! Fangirl vocabulary... That stuff is great.

* * *

><p>"Do you smell something burning?"<p>

"No," Will said, looking down at Nico. "Do you?"

"I don't know. If something was, though, I wouldn't be able to heart the fire alarm over your typing. What are you doing on that thing, anyways?"

"Errm..." He stalled, biting his lip. "Uhh, Well, you see, It's just something Cecil sent me. It's nothing important..."

"Will," Nico said sternly. He crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"It's just a picture... You know, to make us happy?"

"You say that as if it's a question," Nico grunted. He grabbed Wills laptop.

"Hey! I-"

"What is this? Is this the whole camp? Rainbow flags? Black and yellow T-Shirts. What does that say... _We love Solangelo? _And what does that sign say? _Willico? _And, oh no... is that a betting board? What does it say? _Who will propose? _WHAT?"

"Yeah, umm, about that..."

"FLOWER CROWNS? How gay do they think I am?" Nico fumed. "Oh, and what's this? _Be yourself? _Isn't that exactly what I'm not supposed to be?"

"They might love us more than I love you," Will mused.

"I know! These people are crazy! I don't know them. I will never associate myself with them!"

"You love the attention," Will said, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "Don't you?"

"Whhhhhhhy..." Nico groaned. "Why me? What did I do to deserve the most annoying boyfriend in the world?"

"So I am your boyfriend?"

"I-I didn't mean that... Not until we get back. It just slipped out..."

"No it didn't," Will argued, planting a kiss on Nico's forehead. "You're cute when you're angry," He whispered. "You're cute all the time."

"I-"

"Less arguing, more cuddling. There. Much better..."

**Because Solangelo fluff is the best fluff... You guys know I love you, right? Almost as much as Will loves Nico... except more platonic. That's all for tonight folks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys are the best! And to repay you all, here is a good case of the feels! Thinking of doing another fic after this. Any good ideas?**

Chapter 21

_I love you. I love you. I. Love. You._ Those three words played through Nico's head like a broken record. _I love you._ Will finally said it. If he had the time, Nico would be able to love him back. But with Hazel missing, and Tartarus rising, he wasn't able to focus on his love life. The concept of someone loving him as more than a friend or sibling, that concept was foreign to him. Will said things so easily, the kid was just naturally flirtatious. Nico on the other hand, well... that was a different story. He just wasn't good with living people, and killing Will wasn't an option.

Will stirred in his sleep, trying to grab a blanket. Nico pulled the blanket up over him. He looked so peaceful, but Nico knew better. Will was the most stubborn person he knew, and he had met some pretty stubborn people. And sassy, man, that kid had sass. Next to Leo, he was probably the sassiest person alive. He slept peacefully, unlike Nico who screamed while he napped. His blonde hair was a mess. Nico hated messes. That's why he cut his hair off, it was a mess. But Will's hair was a perfect mess. He felt like he could spend eternity just sitting there, watching him. It sounded like a bad scene from Twilight. Nico was not going to become one of those creepy, sparkly, stalker boyfriends. He would try his hardest to be a good boyfriend, and just a good person in general. _A good boyfriend_. Yeah, right. Whenever he thought about that, he remembered the talk he had with his father. _A great betrayal will be made. A great betrayal must be made. _

"I'll never betray you," He whispered into the sleeping boys ear. "Never. I swear on the river-" And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Imagine falling. Now, imagine falling, except into absolute darkness. Then, imagine crashing from hundreds of feet in the air. Nico was unconscious, he knew he was. He was a lucid dreamer, which meant he was aware while dreaming, and he could change his dreams. He couldn't seem to change this one, though. He was alone in a room with the Oracle, Rachel. Her eyes were bright green. She started reciting Nico's prophecy.<p>

"_Child of darkness and child of light,  
>Shall bond together and begin the fight.<br>And they will try, And try they will,  
><em>_But their fate is sealed, they await it still.  
>A great betrayal must be made,<br>__If not, the world will quickly fade._"

* * *

><p>Nico willed himself to open his eyes. He sat up in the pile of rubble.<p>

"Will?" He coughed. His lungs were filled with debris from the crash. "Will? Are you okay?" He crawled through the rubble. Will couldn't have wandered too far. He might still be unconscious. Nico kept rummaging through the rubble, but Will was no where to be found. What if he was dead? He wasn't. There was no way he could be dead. He would heal himself, or something. Or he could be trying to find Nico. He could be doing anything, he just couldn't be dead. Nico continued walking, even though he doubted that Will would be in the rubble. He tripped over this hunk of metal. It was Celestial Bronze. He cleared away the rubble to reveal the bronze leg. He kept digging until he found the limp body attached to it. Will looked completely fine. Key word: Looked. Nico could tell that he was close to the end. "You are not dying on me," he scolded. "Not today."

* * *

><p>Shadow travel drains you. It's a basic fact. However, having someone who you love dying in your arms strengthens you. It makes you push through, because you know they would do the same for you. That's exactly what Nico tried to do. He tried not to cry, or give up, because one of them had to stay strong. He could fulfil the prophecy, betraying Will, leaving him here to die. He could accept fate, and move on. It seemed like the best, easiest idea, but there was this little voice in the back of his head reminding him of three words: <em>I love you. <em>

Color had finally returned to Will's cheeks. Nico was afraid to force feed him more Ambrosia, that stuff could kill him faster than a chariot crash. Maybe if he put Will in the sun, he would heal faster, being a child of Apollo and all. He dragged him out of the shade. His heartbeat started to stabilize. If the sun healed him, then maybe music would too!

"You are my sunshine," Nico started. He choked up, remembering the first time Will sang him that song. "My only sunshine. You make me happy w-when sky-skies..." He was half sobbing, half singing. Will looked like he was improving, but he was still on the verge of death. "Are gray. You'll n-never know, d-dear, how much I-," Nico squeezed his had. "I love y-you. So please, don't take my sunshine away..." He squeezed the limp hand even tighter. "Please, stay with me. I need you, Will. The world needs you. You have a family, and you have me. If that isn't enough, then I'm sorry. Just remember... I love you." Nico looked away, wiping his eyes and scolding himself for letting his emotions take control. He felt something in his hand. He looked back at Will, whose eyes were wide open. Will weakly squeezed Nico's hand.

"I love you too," He said. "I love you so much."

**What do you guys want to see in a fic? I might do a Caleo fic... or maybe a Solangelo AU. Or maybe, a Jilly fic. I don't know! Comment your ideas, and also don't forget to tell me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter. Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay! Here's a chapter! I had to rewrite the last part because my computer shut down :(. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 22

"You sing well," Will admitted. It was true, Nico sang like a professional. Possibly even better; he had brought Will back from the brink. "Why don't you ever do the talent show? You would crush Leo's juggling act!"

"That's not important," Nico ordered. "You just almost died, and now we have no ride. Do you know what hit us? I don't even know where we are."

"I was asleep the whole time. And my GPS isn't working. Check your phone."

"We're in New York," Nico said. "We can get back to Camp Half-Blood and get some backup. We'll need all the help we can get to fight Tisiphone, and even then it won't be over. My father told me that the monsters in Tartarus are rebelling. If they reopen the Doors of Death, then it'll be nearly impossible to kill them. And the camps can handle an occasional monster, but even with their defense systems, we won't be able to handle the invasion." Will let that sink in. He already had doubts about the missions success, but now he had lost all hope.

"We should get to camp," He mumbled. He still felt weak, but at least he was conscious. His metal foot had a small dent in it, but other than that, his body was fine. Nico looked okay too. He had a scratch down the side of his face. It reminded Will of Luke. He hadn't known him very well, but he knew enough. People like that, who are clouded with darkness, usually don't live very long. Nico was dark, of course. His past was a touchy subject, and he usually preferred to be alone. But Will knew that Luke's darkness had run deep. The child of Hermes had snapped a long time ago, and Nico had gone through much worse things. He needed to stop worrying about the kid, it would just make him upset.

Will let out his famous, ear-splitting whistle.

"What was that for?" Nico yelped. He rubbed his ears.

"Trying to get a Pegasus," He said. "I trained Ferro to come when I whistle like that. He's kind of unreliable, though."

"Great. A boyfriend who gets severely injured every other day, and an unreliable Pegasus. What's next?" As if on queue, Ferro landed on top of the pile of rubble. He whinnied triumphantly and spread his wings.

"Ferro!" Will cried. He missed his old friend, even if they weren't of the same species. "Can you take us to camp?" Ferro flapped his wings in excitement. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Remind me to give you some carrots when we get back. You're the best!"

Will offered Nico a leg up. The poor kid was only 5' 6", and struggled to get on the Pegasus, even with the extra help from Will. His black Converses hung from the side of the horse, five feet off the ground. Will pulled himself up onto the Pegasus, in front of Nico. He knew that the younger boy didn't really do well with horses, except for his one skeletal horse that they kept in the stables.

"Okay, boy. Let's go!" And with that, they rocketed into the sky, leaving the ground far behind them. Will felt a strange sense of freedom, being so far away from the earth. After what happened that summer, he was glad to be away from anything involving Gaea. Nico, on the other hand, looked like he didn't share Will's feelings. The younger boys skin had turned a pale green, and he squeezed the saddle like it was his lifeline. "You okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" Nico retorted. His knuckles were turning red from gripping the saddle.

"Here," Will laughed, ripping Nico's hands from the saddle. He fastened his arms around his waist. "Better?"

"No," Nico shook his head. "I still feel like we're going two million miles per hour. And I can still see the buildings whipping past us. It makes me feel sick," He buried his head into the back of Will's shirt. "Much better," He mumbled. Will let out a sigh. It felt good to be out of the chariot.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed before Will could finally see the outline of Camp Half-Blood. "Hey, Nico?" He asked. He waited a few seconds for a response, before realizing that Nico had fallen asleep on his back. "Nico!"<p>

"_Mrrrrppphhh..._" Nico groaned into Will's shirt. He finally lifted his face. "What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're descending into camp. I thought you might kill me if I let the Aphrodite cabin see you sleeping on top of me." He shrugged. He didn't understand why Nico got so upset about what other people thought. He certainly didn't care; other people were entitled to their opinions.

Nico jumped when they hit the ground. Will couldn't help but laugh. The kid had been through the darkest p[arts of the underworld, yet he still got jumpy at the stupidest things. Like one time, when they were climbing the rock wall, a rock slipped out from underneath Nico's foot. He had let out a little girl scream before gathering himself back up again. Will hopped down from the Pegasus. "Thanks, Ferro." He said. He grabbed Nico off of the horse and wrapped him in his arms before setting him on the ground. They heard a loud '_Awwwww!_' from somewhere behind them. Will turned around to see a huge crowd of campers gathered behind them. In front, stood Jason.

"OTP!" Jason squealed as he snapped a picture with his camera. Jason was really into that stuff: Fanfiction, artsy pictures, and beanies. He started sobbing into Pipers arm, causing another '_Awwwww!_' from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled, running towards them. She enveloped them in a huge hug. "I'm glad you guys are okay!" Her gaze fell on Will's leg. "Well, mostly okay." Percy hung back behind her, awkwardly.

"So," He said to Nico. "This is your type?" The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"Look," Nico said, cutting off the madness. "We have news." Silence fell over the campers. "Tisiphone has Hazel. Call back Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Frank. When she sees them coming, she'll kill my sister."

"Why?" Asked Annabeth. "Why are the Furies rebelling?"

"A plan," said Nico. "They're planning to reopen the doors of death."

"We have to be ready," Added Will. "If the doors open, the monsters will swarm the camps. Jason, go warn Reyna. Nico and I will find Tisiphone and rescue Hazel. You guys have to prepared for battle."

Jason stopped sobbing. "You guys have to come back here after you rescue her. Without you guys on the front line, we'll be doomed." The whole camp went silent. Percy and Annabeth stopped whispering. The Aphrodite cabin stopped making annoying noises. Leo finally stepped forward.

"So," He smirked. "What's the plan, General di Angelo and Captain Solace?"

"Ice cream." Nico grumbled. "We need an ice cream break. And then, we can play capture the flag. Will and I will leave in the morning." Whispering broke out through the camp.

"Did you guys hear? They leave in the morning!" Percy yelled. "Lets hear it for these guys. The killed two Furies! That's a huge accomplishment. Also, we're gonna play capture the flag!" He started applauding. Soon, the whole camp was cheering with him. Will turned to Nico. He grabbed the younger boys hand and raised it in the air. Campers clapped louder. A girl in the Aphrodite cabin fainted. It felt good to be back.

**No post tomorrow, sorry! I have swimming, then homework, then Hebrew school. Okay, bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Long chapter below! I had a ton of fun writing this part. I hope you guys enjoy it! This was a really fluffy chapter... but don't worry. Your dark, depressing, heart-wrenching chapters will be back soon!**

Chapter 23

It was nice to have a normal afternoon. Nico missed his days at camp. He even missed being hounded by Jason. Being back at camp was good for him. He sat in his cabin, looking at the rainbow flag in the corner. _Everyone knew. _He didn't have to hide anymore. No one disapproved of his decisions, in fact, everyone was happy for him. Especially Jason. Gods, that kid was annoying. Nico had no doubt that he had already founded a Solangelo fan club. See, it was on thing to have friends. It was a completely different thing to have friends who drew gay fan art of you and your boyfriend. He was sure the walls of the Zeus cabin were covered in pictures of him and Will.

Suddenly, Jason, _speaking of the devil, _barged into his cabin. "Hey Neeks!" He said. His eyes were puffy from crying, probably about his new OTP. "It's capture the flag time! You and Will are captains!"

"You mean we can't be on the same team?" Nico asked, sadly.

"Yes! Exactly," Jason admitted. "It's gonna be awesome. You're gonna go in to the enemy base and try to get the flag, But you will be stopped by none other that Sir William Solace! You're gonna try to get past him, but he's just gonna swing his sword. Then, you'll give up and you two will start making out! Isn't that great? It's a perfect scene for my fanfiction. It's called '_The Sun's Shadow'_! Isn't that awesome?"

"Umm... Jason?"

"Isn't it?"

"Someone help me," Nico grumbled.

"You want Will to help you? To save you? That is _sooooo _going in my fic! Anyway, come on! It's time for capture the flag!"

* * *

><p>Nico had told Jason to stay calm; he didn't listen. His friend stood in the back of the crowd, bothering his girlfriend about his new favorite couple. Nico rolled his eyes.<p>

"What?" Will asked. "Jason?" He was covered in armor. His helmet covered everything except for his bright blue eyes and his blonde hair.

"Yeah," He responded. "He just umm, really wants to be on my team. So I guess we pick teams now?"

"I guess," Will shrugged. "You go first."

Nico snapped his fingers and the camp went silent. "Jason." He said. Jason stepped forward, smiling and waving to the crowd. Such. A. Narcissist.

"Fine," The blonde retorted. "Percy!"

"Annabeth."

"Piper!"

"Leo," Nico said, nervously.

"Calypso."

"Clarisse!" Nico retorted. The daughter of Ares walked up to Nico with a smug look on her face.

"Drew." And on and on it went, picking and choosing one at a time. Soon, the teams were equally intimidating. Nico held the red flag in his left hand. Will held the blue one in his right.

"May the best team win," Will said as he barged into the forest. Nico turned to his team.

"Alright," He said. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"So, Annabeth. I want you and Clarisse to defend the flag. Don't let anyone get close to it! Leo, start setting traps around our base. Once you're one with that, go climb that tree; see if you can spot their base. The rest of you will either defend behind Annabeth and Clarisse, get people out of jail, or scout the enemy camp. Jason, stick with me. I'm gonna need a diversion." Thunder bellowed in the distance.<p>

"I'm great at diversions!" Beamed Jason. Nico rolled his eyes.

"To your positions! Defend the flag at all costs!" He pulled his Stygian helmet over his eyes. He started walking, Jason on his toes. They walked as quickly as they could without making noise or getting weighed down by their armor. Finally, they reached the golden line dividing the two teams. "Okay," Nico whispered. He started to turn transparent to blend in with the shadows. "Once we cross the line, start your diversion. Make sure people see it!" And with that, he walked off into the forest.

Somewhere behind him, he heard yelling. It was Jason, using a high-pitched voice. "_Die you graceus scum!" _he heard. "_I'm back, you puny Greeks! Did you miss me, savior of Rome? Octavian is back, and here to stay!_" Then he heard thunder. "Not so fast!" Said Jason, in his regular voice. "Help, blue team! He's overpowering us!" Nico grinned. He was glad Jason was on his team. He waded farther into the forest, until he heard another voice.

"Look," A boy whispered. "Head back to camp. Make sure no one follows you!" The voice belonged to Will. Nico snuck past him, and followed who he was talking to. He saw the backs of Calypso's and Drew's heads. He followed them silently. If they were to turn around, all they would see were their shadows. All was going well, until Nico tripped over a branch. The two girls turned around, and Nico materialized.

"Yes!" Drew said, high fiving Calypso. "Will was right! He did follow us!" Calypso reached down to tag him, but he quickly dematerialized into the shadows. He slashed off the heels of Drew's shoes, and she fell backwards onto the ground. "Ouch!" She yelled. "And those were Gucci!"

Calypso turned around to face the shadows. "Come on, child of Hades! Won't you come out and fight me like a real- Ack!" Nico gave her a little shove, and she fell on her face. She and Drew glanced around with puzzled expressions, trying to find the invisible culprit. Nico took one last glance at the girls before jogging into the dark wilderness. The trees were thick, and it slowed Nico to a brisk walk. Finally, he came across a clearing with one large tree in the middle. Will was guarding the tree, alone. At the top of the tree, was a glistening red flag. He quickly snuck around the child of Apollo, and started climbing the tree.

Once he made it to the fifth branch, which was twenty feet from the ground, things started going wrong. As he started to grab the next branch, his helmet became loose and it fell to the ground. Will turned to his left and picked up the Stygian Iron piece.

"Very funny, di Angelo." He smirked. Without his helmet, Nico couldn't stay in shadow form. He materialized twenty feet above Will's head. The child of Apollo laughed and started scaling the tree. Nico climbed faster, trying his hardest not to plummet to his death. Finally, he reached the Ninth branch, which was forty feet in the air. He grabbed the flag.

Will was only ten feet below him. If he tried to climb down, the son of Apollo would tag him and he would be sent to jail. There was only one option, and Nico didn't like it. Will was now only five feet away from him. Without thinking, he jumped from the tree.

"Nico!" Will screamed. Nico rolled as he hit the ground. His boyfriend sat in the tree, a look of shock on his face. He stood up, brushing the dirt from his armor. Will gaped at him from above. Nico flipped him off, and started running. He hadn't anticipated that the stupid blonde would follow him. Will jumped from the tree, and started running after Nico. Nico cursed under his breath as he picked up his pace. He started sprinting through the forest, Will close on his heels. He summoned a few bones from the ground, hoping Will would trip over them. The boy had expected this move, and he dodged the bones with ease. Dammit, Solace.

He ran past Jason, who was busy fending off multiple campers from the blue team. Clarisse and Annabeth were holding up their line of defense. Nico was getting closer to the gold line. He sidestepped Leos traps, and stepped across the gold line. His team cheered as Nico held up the flag. Jason picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. People cheered louder. He turned around, only to see Will hanging upside-down in one of Leo's traps. His arms were crossed and he narrowed his eyes. The son of Apollo was _not _amused.

Nico hopped down from Jason's shoulders. He went over to the trap, and cut his boyfriend free. "Good game!" He said. Will narrowed his eyes even further.

"If you could call it that," Will said, looking down at Nico.

"You just don't like to lose!" Nico retorted. The camp glanced between him and Will, not sure if they were fighting, or flirting. Jason looked nervous, probably because his OTP wasn't getting along.

"That's not it!" Will defended. "I don't like losing to you! It just reminds me that I-I just..." Will suddenly took interest in his bronze foot. He finally looked back up at Nico. Before he knew it, the stupid blonde was kissing him in front of the whole camp. Nico was startled. His eyes were wide open. Jason fainted and the Aphrodite cabin started snapping pictures. Percy's jaw dropped so low, Nico thought it might touch the ground. The son of Hades closed his eyes and kissed Will back.

* * *

><p>Nico lay awake in his bed. That night was the best he'd had in a while. He just didn't want to think about the morning. All he wanted to think about was Will, and his bright eyes and soft lips; his soft blonde hair and tan, freckle-dusted skin. He thought about how much he would miss camp. Who knew what condition camp would be in when he got back from rescuing Hazel? It could be completely destroyed. He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let anything happen to his camp, or his friends; it was the only home he ever knew.<p>

**I love Nico. He is the bravest demigod ever. Will is the sweetest. Do you guys agree? Comment below! Don't forget to tell me what you like/ don't like about the story so far. The road so far... Haha. Supernatural reference.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I might start putting little scenes from Jason's fanfic, '_The Sun's Shadow' _At the beginnings of my chapters. Thoughts? **

Chapter 24

Will usually fell asleep easily. He usually got drowsy whenever the sun wasn't out, which was why he always woke up at the brink of dawn. Nico always joked that he was _solar-powered. _He sighed. It wasn't healthy for him to be constantly thinking about the son of Hades. He just couldn't help it. Will poked his head out of the top-bunk window. He could see the familiar green torch-light from the Hades cabin. He looked up at the balcony on the roof that he built for Nico, and was surprised to see him sitting on the red couch. If he were to crawl out the window... Stupid idea. The patrol harpies would almost certainly get him. He turned back to his notebook, which was laying on his bare chest. He read the piece over and over. Finally he decided to put it to a tune. He had never tried to write a song before, but there was something about the events of the day that inspired his creative side. He looked back over at the Hades cabin, where Nico was still perched on the roof. He continued to write his song.

The clock struck midnight. Will looked outside once more, watching closely as the Harpies returned to the woods. He only had seven hours and fourteen minutes till sunrise. (Don't ask. He just knew that kind of stuff, okay?) Nico was still on his balcony, gazing at the stars. He couldn't go another minute without seeing him. Quickly, he threw on a shirt, sweats, and of course, his beanie. So maybe he had an obsession with the stupid hat. It was gray with a yellow trim. Michael had gotten it for him before the Titan War. Michael... Will's heart still tightened up at the thought of his name. He remembered going up to Percy after the war and asking him where Michael was. The image of Percy sadly shaking his head was still burnt into his brain. It had only been two years since the first war, yet the pain was still fresh in his heart. Michael was his best friend. When he arrived at camp, he was the only person who cared about him. Will sighed. He put that memory in the back of his mind as he jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>Will had fallen of the rope ladder seven, no, eight times. Amazingly, Nico didn't hear him. The kid had it easy; he was able to shadow travel up to the roof. He fell off the rope ladder once again. "Dammit," He muttered under his breath as he started climbing the ladder for the tenth time. Finally, he managed to pull himself onto the balcony. Nico was sitting on the couch listening to music. He was humming along to what Will could only assume to be yet another Emo-Pop song. "Hey," Will said, trying to get Nico's attention. The child of Hades turned his head to face him.<p>

"Hey," He said, taking out his ear buds. "What're you doing here? More importantly, how did you not get caught by the Harpies?"

"One, I couldn't sleep. Is that a problem? And two, I'm fast."

"No, it's not a problem. I'm just err... surprised. Usually you get drowsy right after the sun goes down. You're solar-powered!"

"Do you know how many times I've heard that joke?" Will sighed. "Anyways, all children of Apollo are like that. I just- Gods, Nico. I just cant stop thinking about tomorrow. I mean, today was the best day I've had in a while. Don't get me wrong, I love being on the quest with you. It's just that every other day one of us usually dies! You have no idea how worried I get when that happens. Like, usually you come back, but what if you didn't? What if I lost you..."

"You won't," Nico assured. "Trust me. Most people have learned the hard way that you just can't get rid of me. I'm like an annoying stain on a T-shirt that you just can't get out no matter how hard you try. Sometimes, I'll fade, but I'll never really be gone."

"Very poetic, di Angelo. Your poetry is almost as great as your singing." That got the son of Hades to blush. I mean, his cheeks were so flushed, you could see him blushing in the dark.

"Look, I don't sing. I don't like people watching me or listening to me. Plus, that one girl in your cabin can sing pretty well."

"Just not as good as you. Do you mind if I crash in one of your empty bunks for the night? I'm kind of nervous about getting eaten alive by demonic chicken ladies." Asking to spend the night in one of the empty bunks. Gods, he was pathetic! Most boyfriends would be like: Sorry, I got locked out of my house, so can I stay at your place? We can cuddle! But _no, _Will had just awkwardly said: Hi! I'm a desperate loser that doesn't want to be eaten, so can I crash here? No cuddling necessary! It sucked, because he meant to say something savvy, but his brain and his mouth didn't coordinate well.

"Sounds good to me. Just remind me to lock the door; Jason likes to barge into the cabin sometimes. I wouldn't want him to catch us in the same cabin. He would twist the story around and then post it all over the internet. Freakin' fanboys! I don't understand it. He started writing a fanfiction about us!"

"A _what?_" Will said in a worried tone. "And why are we all over the internet?"

"It's like a piece of writing on the internet about something from a fandom. Like, there are Harry Potter fanfictions just about James and Lilly," Nico replied. "The only problem is, Jason's idea of fanfiction is like... It's like pornography in writing. The worst part is, the whole camp has read it! Half of the people here are obsessed with it! And its title: _The Sun's Shadow. _What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Wait. So you're saying _Jason _writes gay porn about us?" Will asked. _Jason_? Seriously? He knew that he supported, or rather, _lived_ off of their relationship, but really? That was too much.

"Yes... It's really appalling. He made me read it once... I stopped when I reached the part about you wearing rainbow boxers."

"Dammit, how did he know about that?" Will huffed.

"Wait! You actually-" Nico started.

"No. It was a joke. Jeez, you are really dense." He was constantly telling Nico he was dense. It got on his nerves a little, but that was okay because when Nico was pissed he was cute. Cuter than usual. Nico rolled his eyes.

"We should get some sleep," He finally said. "I'll see you in the morning, bright n' early. Up and out of bed to go get ourselves killed. Waking up at the crack of dawn because the Gods hate us!" Nico climbed down the rope ladder. Will followed him, falling on his face once again. He got up and walked over to an empty bed. "Goodnight, sunshine," Nico whispered.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Will woke up to the sound of footsteps. Usually, he would be awake and alert right at the crack of dawn, but somehow he managed to sleep in. He turned over to face the rest of the Hades cabin and rubbed his eyes. When he finally opened them, he was surprised to see Jason standing over him like that creepy vampire dude from Twilight. Next to him, Nico was cursing loudly in Italian. He was still in his PJs, which consisted of Black sweatpants and not much else. The boy had gained weight over the past month or so, but you could still clearly see his rib cage.<p>

"Good - _Ack! _- Good morning, Mr. Solace!" Grinned Jason, who was busy prying Nico's hands from his neck.

"How did you get in here?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "I locked the door myself!"

"Oh, well you see," Jason started. He paused to prevent Nico from scratching his eyes out. "You didn't lock the windows!"

"You climbed into the cabin through _the windows_?!"

"Yes! Gah! Nico, stop trying to kill me!" Jason yelped.

"Why?" Will demanded.

"Because he's a jackass!" Nico shouted, lunging at the son of Zeus.

"Because you guys are just so cute together! Do you know how much the Aphrodite cabin would pay me for quality Solangelo photos? I mean, the only pictures we have are drawn by Rachel. Not trying to say they're not good, but come on guys! These are real pictures!" Jason patted his camera. "Oh, and Will, I like your beanie. I'm still trying to bribe Annabeth to crochet a black one for Nico."

"I don't want a stupid beanie!" Nico complained. Jason returned the comment with a hug.

"Good luck on your quest, Neeks. You too, Solace." And with that, he flew out the window. Literally, he _flew. _

"Let's go, Solace. The sooner we leave this place, the better."

**You guys are so supportive! Thanks so much! Anyway, I've been trying to write longer chapters. Would you rather I post 900-1,000 word chapters daily, or 1,500+ word chapters every other day? Also, don't forget to tell me whether or not you want little scenes from Jason's fanfic. P.S., you can always PM me questions, who knows? I might respond with a preview of the next chapter. So long, for tonight.**

**- Claire**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is short and terribly written. My apologies, I'm really sick and I missed school today so I should have been writing, but I was too tired. Sorry about the bad post.**

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Published by Jasonthefanboy17 on 824/14

"Kiss me again," Said the child of death. Will obliged. Nico felt like a million bucks, which was not quite as much money as how much Jason owed Piper for a Solangelo bet. Now, I know what you guys are thinking: Eww, Jason! Why are you such a stalker? Just to let you know, I'm not. And they were only kissing! It's not like it was anything serious. Anyway, there I was, hiding in a bush behind them, because isn't that what friends are for? So these two lovebirds are kissing each other, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm literally right behind them. Pictures are below! Seriously, guys. I got pictures. I'm out for tonight!

-Jason

* * *

><p>"I thought you would like this one," Will mumbled. They were back on Half-Blood Hill, yet again. For the second time, they were saying farewell to their camp and saying hello to the unknown. When Will got back to camp, his sister, Emilia, had told his other siblings that they were returning without the chariot. She had the gift of prophecy, so she knew they wouldn't be staying for long. So, his siblings teamed up with the Hephaestus cabin, and of course, Jason, to build a new chariot. Their new mode of transportation was pitch black with blindingly bright gold swirls running through it. Will thought it was pretty cool.<p>

"I love it," Nico said, running his fingers over the gold designs. "Should we see what's on the inside?"

"Be my guest," Will said, grabbing his and Nico's bags. He dropped them quickly and rushed to the door. He opened it slowly and pushed Nico through. "Nico di Angelo, may I present to you... Our new ride!" Will wasn't expecting much, but the sight of the chariot's interior made his jaw drop below sea level. It was amazing.

"Dude!" Nico squealed. He sounded like an excited ten-year-old. "That TV is huge! And those speakers? AWESOME!"

"Yeah, this is crazy," Will said as he fell on the bed. It was pretty comfy, but then he realized something... "Nico, why is there only one bed?"

"What? Wait, one bed? Oh my Gods, JASON!" Nico cursed. He walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow to throw at something. The younger boy glanced at the pillow and threw a minor fit.

"What? Nico, what does it say?"

"It says: My side. And the other one says: Your side. What the hell, Jason? How would he feel if I was this intrusive with him and Piper? Maybe, whenever they're together, I should just start screaming 'MAKE OUT!' I wonder how he would feel about that! This is not acceptable!" Nico continued to rant about Jason's weirdness. No wonder the kid was always mad, Jason was literally _insane. _

"Look, Neeks, it's fine. We'll figure it out, okay? Just please, stop throwing things!" Nico returned his request by chucking one of his hair products out the window. "Nico! We have bigger problems than this! We have to find Hazel, remember? And that was my favorite gel..."

"Fine. Fine! We'll deal with it! I'll just sleep on the couch-" Nico was cut off when Lou Ellen and Cecil barged into the chariot.

"I like it," Lou Ellen chirped. "By the way, we're coming with you!"

* * *

><p>"I told you it's not safe!" Will said, his voice elevating. Yes, he had missed his friends, but if anything happened to them he would never forgive himself. Cecil and Lou Ellen were possibly even worse at combat than him. The daughter of Hecate could cast spells, but it took a lot of energy. As for Cecil... his fighting strategy was: Just swing and hope you hit something! "You're not coming with us."<p>

"Oh, sure!" Cecil coughed. "It's not safe! Look here, Solace. I'm not the legless, emotional-disturbed demigod in the room, so I suggest you shut your trap. Plus, we'd be really helpful! I mean, we would find Hazel, like, twice as fast!"

"Look, Cecil," Nico started. "We really appreciate your off-"

"Oooh! I call pullout couch!" Lou Ellen yelped. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the bed was made, and she was unpacked. "Cecil, dearest, why don't you get the other couch?" Cecil winked at Will and then walked over to the couch. Obviously, they weren't going to be able to get rid of the duo so easily.

"Go. Upstairs. Now." Will grumbled angrily. These guys were his friends, but they were seriously pissing him off. The upstairs was really small. It was like an attic, but it had a couch, so it would be all good. "Go up, or go away!" Lou Ellen and Cecil scurried up the stairs.

"They _can't _come with us!" Nico hissed.

"I know! Look, I'm just trying not to be mean. We just have to get them out of here. It's bad enough that I'm risking losing you..." Will trailed off. He hadn't really ever thought about losing Nico. For some reason, he subconsciously believed that whatever they had would go on forever.

"You won't lose me, but we have to lose them! I'm going upstairs, grabbing them, and the shadow traveling them to the edge of camp. Then I'll shadow travel back. Don't try to stop me." And with thst, the son of Hades rushed up the stairs, leaving Will behind.

"This better work," He mumbled. "I don't want her to turn him into a pig..."

* * *

><p>"I'm back," Nico wheezed, collapsing onto the bed. "They're gone."<p>

"You just almost killed yourself! What did I say about your Underworld-y stuff?" He expected a response, but by the end of his sentence Nico had passed out on the bed. He was curled up and cozy with the 'My Side' Pillow. Will tucked him in, and crawled over to his side of the bed. "Screw you, Jason." He muttered as he drifted to sleep.

**I don't like the Jason fic idea. I don't think I'm going to use it. Leave a review below to let me know your thoughts about this horribly written, awkward, crammed chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**So here's the next chapter. This story is getting really intense, you guys. The plot's heating up. Be ready.**

**Chapter 26**

"Son," Hades bellowed. "I have news."

"Dad... If it's not important, I'm pretty busy right now. So if it's not a problem..."

"Silence! Would you not like to hear the whereabouts of your sister? I have information that might help you and your, err... sunny friend." The god shook his head.

"Where is she?" Nico trembled. "Is she okay?"

"I can sense her presence in my realm, the underworld. You see, I would go after Tisiphone and rescue her, but that would mean I would have to acknowledge her existence. My son, Hazel is not okay. She isn't supposed to be alive! However, she is my daughter and I care about her very much. You must find her quickly, for Tartarus stirs as we speak. My domain can't handle another uprising. As for the mortal world... If the doors open, this time it will be nearly impossible to close them. The camps will parish. It will be an uphill battle. Your kind is strong, Nico, but you are not immortal. Killing monsters is hard enough, but if they won't stay dead... I'm afraid you will fight a losing war."

"Alright," Nico nodded. "We'll be there soon. As for the doors... how do we prevent them from opening?" His father shook his head.

"There is no preventing it," The God stirred. "For the Doors of Death have already opened."

* * *

><p>Nico's eyes burst open, only to see darkness. To his left, the son of Apollo was sleeping calmly, or as calmly as he could, considering the end of the world was upon them. He considered waking him to tell him about his meeting with his father, but he couldn't bring himself to erase the peaceful expression on Will's face. The son of Hades climbed out of bed as quietly as he could, and then tip-toed up the stairs.<p>

The attic was cramped, but it was the only place Nico felt truly isolated. He sat on the bags of extra supplies and ran his hands through his recently cut hair. He felt as if all of is hopes had shattered at once; hope of survival, hope of glory. The hot tears trickled down his pale face. It was like a dam broke in his mind and all of his secrets, his sadness, his sorrows, spilled out through his eyes. How could he let this happen? He should have watched Hazel. He shouldn't have let the doors open. It was all his fault. And now, he had led Will, the only boy he ever loved, into a death trap. If Will died, Nico would die, just as he did after Bianca passed. If Nico died, he would leave Will alone, and no matter how much his dad would pamper him, there would still be a part of his heart missing.

"Nico!" Will cried. "I didn't know where you went! I just woke up and you weren't there and- Hey, wait. Are you okay?" Nico lifted his tear-stained face from his hands.

"Do I look okay?" He croaked. Will inched towards him and sat down. The older boy took him into his arms.

"You can tell me what happened. It's okay."

"I," Nico tried. "I met with my dad, and he told me where Hazel was," Will nodded. "She's in the underworld. And we'll have to kill Tisiphone to get to her, which would be bad enough if she was going to stay dead. Will, the Doors of Death have opened. My dad said it'll be nearly impossible to close them. He says we're fighting a losing battle. I just don't want to lose Hazel. I don't want to lose anyone at either camp. I don't want to lose you..." His words came out in a long sob.

"You wont lose us... I promise." Will paused. "And doctor's never lie."

"You don't get it, do you? We're going to the underworld! You're like sunshine and life and you'll be dead before I can say goodbye. If I lose you... I'll have nothing. But, I can't fight Tisiphone alone," Nico choked. Annabeth's words replayed in his head: _You have to remember what makes you happy. _

"We'll be okay, Neeks. Where's the nearest entrance to the underworld?"

"Los Angeles." Nico grumbled.

"Alright, we're going to Los Angeles. Just you, me, and the chariot."

"That sounds like a really bad song: Just you, me, and the chariot." Suddenly, he wasn't crying anymore. "We'll be okay. We'll make it."

* * *

><p>So they were back to their diet of cokes and mini-pizzas. Nico missed the camp food, but he liked it when Will tried to cook. The kid was so bad, he could burn water. The thought made Nico laugh while he tried to bite the charred pizza. It tasted like cardboard, but Will had said no to McDonalds, so burnt pizza it was.<p>

"They forgot to install an ice machine," Will said, sipping his lukewarm coke. "Did you know, in foreign countries, they don't serve drinks with ice?"

"If I say no, will you be satisfied?" He broke off another piece of pizza.

"Kiss me. Then, maybe..." Will leaned over, raising his eyebrows. "Hey, death boy," He whispered and then pulled Nico in for a kiss. It was then that the son of Hades realized his boyfriend was more cliché than any chick flick they ever watched.

"You're predictable," Nico grinned, pulling away from Will.

"I may be predictable," Will argued. His voice dropped to a whisper. "But I'm also madly in love with you."

**If anything, I am predictable. I. Am. Officially. Solangelo. Trash. Don't forget to drop a review down below! Random fact: I have the worse cold known to mankind. I'm not sure if it's a cold, or strep throat, so fml.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again! Here's your chapter for tonight. I hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 27

It was official; Will was scared to death. I mean, he wasn't going to lie, he got nervous easily. But being scared to death; that was a new feeling. He and Nico were on their way to the Underworld. Nico spent a lot of time there with his dad, so he was pretty comfortable in the dark, gloomy world below. Will was not. He belonged in places the sun could reach. Nico was right about one thing; he was solar-powered. He honestly didn't understand why the kid liked him. They were opposites in every way. Yeah, yeah, he knew the whole 'opposites attract' theory, but it still made no sense to him. Nico was so down to earth, and Will wasn't ashamed to admit his head was still somewhere in the clouds.

"Will Michael be there?" Will finally asked. Nico lifted his head from his iPhone.

"There's no way of knowing. He might have tried for rebirth. He might be in Elysium. I don't know where he is, but I can find out. My dad'll know... Speaking of the devil, he'll probably want to meet you."

"Gee, umm, why would he want that?" Will said nervously. Going to the Underworld was bad enough, but having to meet the king of death was _not _on the agenda. Nuh-uh, no way, no how.

"Because," The son of Hades sighed. His voice changed, like he was mimicking someone. "_Of course I'll want to meet the little brat! My son's always talking about him... Not that that's a problem! My son can tell me anything, because I think I'm such a great dad blah blah blah... It's not like I spend my whole day stalking the poor boy... Me? No! I still can't understand why you like Apollo spawn... Hey, I'm not complaining! At least it's not Jackson or Grace_!"

"Oh gods, I've got to make a good impression! What if he kills me? Or worse... What if he makes you break up with me?" He joked.

"Nah, he'd just kill you with bad puns. Anyway, we're here. Get ready for a field trip, William."

* * *

><p>The tunnel leading to the underworld was scary and interesting at the same time. Will couldn't help but to look at the skulls on the walls, trying to determine, each ones cause of death. <em>Head injury. Cancer. <em>Don't ask how, but he could tell what was wrong with someone just by looking at them. Nico could figure out exactly who the dead person was. They could be Holmes and Watson. _Johnlock. _They came across a skull, and a shiver went down Will's spine. The empty head belonged to a child of Apollo.

Nico reached for his hand. Will took it. "Hey, you okay?" The younger boy worried. Will's hand was still shaking.

"Yeah, I'm umm, just a little scared. It's just a lot of dead people, you know?"

"Yeah, they're dead, we're alive. It's kind of a blurred line for me; am I alive? Are we alive, or are we just going through the motions? I thought I was dead once. I was dead until this year. And now, I'm with you, and I'm so alive."

"You're poetic, di Angelo," He said, squeezing Nico's hand harder. "But right now, I don't feel alive. I just feel scared out of my wits. This is worse than that one time Michael dragged me to a haunted house..."

Nico laughed, filling the dark tunnel with life. It was funny, the child of death creating life. He was smiling so hard, his eyes were closed. Will had to catch him so he wouldn't trip. "Return to Earth, space-cadet di Angelo." Nico bit his lip, but it didn't help. He held his stomach and continued laughing.

"Y-you in a haunted house!"

"Shut up, unless you want a really bad sunburn. That can be arranged..." Will threatened. Suddenly, the son of Hades stopped laughing. He had a feeling it wasn't because of his threat.

"Welcome to the underworld," He said as they turned a corner.

* * *

><p>Try to imagine a world where everything is dark and colorless; a place that the sun had never touched. That was the underworld. Will looked around the dark abyss. The only light was coming from a sign that said EZ DEATH.<p>

"C'mon," Nico urged, pulling Will behind him. "We have to move quickly. Your presence is disturbing the dead."

"I'm disturbing them?" Will whispered. "They're disturbing me a hell of a lot more. I'm serious; I don't like the way that dude's looking at me..." Nico sighed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, they were in large, black room filled with green torchlight. "I told you, no under-"

"Shut up, we're in the freakin' underworld. Deal with it." Nico paused, taking a deep breath. "DAD!"

_"Son!" _Hades bellowed, appearing behind them. He wrapped Nico in his pale, glowing arms. "_And you brought company..." _He added, the smile disappearing from his face. Will felt as if someone had paralyzed him. He couldn't smile, he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe.

"Dad, this is Will," Nico said, giving his father the _I-swear-to-the-Gods-if-you-embarrass-me _look. "Will, this is Dad."

_"It's Mr. Hades to you," _The god corrected. "_So... you're my son's boyfriend?" _The smile returned to Hades' face.

"Yes sir," Said Will, becoming un-paralyzed. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I like your palace, by the way. It looks like Nico's cabin."

"_He's been in the cabin?" _Hades whispered not-so-quietly to his son. Nico rolled his eyes. "_Likewise, Mr. Solace. I have heard a lot about you. I'm glad Nico found me... He obviously inherited my type. Life and death, opposites attract, so it goes..." _Hades paused, receiving another eye roll from his son. "_But we have more pressing maters to discuss. The two of you have little time, and a lot to do."_

**Thanks for all the support! It means a lot to me. Don't forget to leave a review, and if you're new please follow and/or favorite. Thanks again!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's your post! By the way, I won't usually post on Mondays. It's a pretty busy day for me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 28

"_I have located the whereabouts of your sister. Like I said earlier, I myself can not go after her. The two of you must go, and you must hurry. Your camp is anticipating an attack, and you both have to be in the front lines. So it has been written, so it shall be done." _Hades finished.

"But father," Nico said, glancing at Will. The poor boy was shivering, and he looked like he was about to faint. "We can't get this done alone. The first time we did this, a whole village was massacred and Will lost a limb. The last time, Megaera almost told Tisiphone to kill Hazel. You know we can't possibly-"

"_Hush, my child," _Hades soothed. Nico had gotten used to this. His father's idea of calming him down was less soothing and more 'I demand you to stop crying this instant!' "_I have sent for backup. Only the finest. You may want to... prepare your sunny friend for this. His tears should not be shed in my domain." _Nico had no idea what his father meant, but he had to prepare Will for whatever shock was coming.

"Hey, Will, it's okay," Nico said, reaching for the taller boys shoulder. Will shook his head.

"Y-Your dad d-doesn't like me, does he?" The son of Apollo looked like he might cry.

"He doesn't like anyone, not even me. But look, there are more pressing matters to discuss. I just need you to be prepared for-"

"Holy Hades! Oh my Gods, what the fu-" Will yelped, right before he fainted. Nico whirled around to see what had scared the living daylights (Haha. Daylights. Because he's a son of Apollo. Get it?) out of his boyfriend. The kid looked like he had seen a ghost. And as it turned out, he had. Three ghosts lingered in front of him. They still looked like they did in life, except they were a bit more transparent. He remembered burning their shrines, the pained cries at their ceremonies. They still were wearing the clothes he had last seen them in; she still had that purple violet in her hair.

"Can't even say a proper hello," Muttered Michael. "The snatch us up from the eternal party, so we can watch my brother sleep? Always was an annoying little dipshit anyways."

"But," Silena chimed. "He always had a huge crush on you, Nico. I could tell by the way he looked at you."

"How did you not know I liked you for so long," Beckendorf asked. Instead of answering him, the female ghost grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. They were so alive, it was weird when you remembered they were dead. "So, umm, Nico. You should probably wake up your, umm... your, you know... friend?"

"Boyfriend," Nico corrected. "He's my boyfriend." Silena gave him one of her infectious smiles. He missed her. She was always so nice to him, especially after... Bianca. He sighed, exhaling his depressing thoughts. "William Solace, wake your lazy ass up right now, or so help me I'll... err... Never hug you again!" There he went again. Whenever he talked about Will to other people, he sounded like a complete idiot. Wills eyes snapped open.

"Neeks! I had this crazy dream, where we were in the underworld, and your dad didn't like me, and then Michael came and... Holy Hades. I wasn't dreaming." He glanced around at the ghosts, and Nico could see him biting back tears. "C'mon," He said, changing the subject. "We have a Fury to annihilate."

* * *

><p>Nico shadow traveled him and Will to a huge cave in the fields of Asphodel. The others followed. Will's expression had frozen, so he wouldn't let himself cry. He knew that he missed Michael a lot, and he knew how much he wanted to see him. He just didn't know that his dad would bring him for this mission. His dad wasn't really great with emotional stuff, so he probably didn't care how Will felt about seeing his dead brother. "Let's go," Nico sighed. "She's in there."<p>

They passed so many spirits floating around, but he didn't recognize any of them. He had no idea where Octavian was. Hopefully he was in the fields of punishment, burning for an eternity. He didn't see any of the hunters of Artemis either. Hopefully they were in Elysium, where they belonged. Maybe some of them had tried for rebirth. They deserved the best, every hero did.

At the end of the cave stood an old woman. She looked like her sisters, ancient and disgusting with leathery bat wings. Her stare sent pins and needles down Nico's spine. He averted his eyes to a cage made of stygian iron next to her. In it was his sister, Hazel. She had a gag over her mouth, but he could tell from her eyes that she was in trouble. How long had she been in there? Three days? A week? He had no idea, which made him feel like a terrible person.

He saw Will glance at his bracelet, waiting for his queue. When Nico stuck up his middle finger at Tisiphone,. they would spring into action. It looked like Will was almost eager to fight. He had practiced a lot with the magical bow. However, before Nico got the chance to give his signal, the ancient demon spoke.

"_Hello, heroes. I've been expecting you for quite some time..." _Classic line. Why do monsters think that sounds so intimidating? The son of Hades looked at his friends, dead and alive. He took one deep breath, and then he gave the signal. The ghosts ran right past Tisiphone to get to Hazel. Will opened his bow. He drew his Stygian Iron blade. He was ready for a fight.

**And the plot thickens even more! Do not fret, my heroes. This isn't even close to the end. I think I should rename this story to Nico and Will in the story that never seems to end! Just kidding, just kidding. I really like my title! Do you? Don't forget to leave a review, your comments are appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's your post! And the plot thickens even more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

There was bad horror film scary, and then there was fighting a demonic bat lady scary. Unfortunately, Will had to deal with the later. He hung back while Nico charged the Fury. The spirits, Michael, Charlie, and Silena, were prying at Hazel's cage. Whenever they tried to touch the Stygian Iron bars, their hands burned and blistered, making them howl and retreat. He cringed as he watched the bars glisten maniacally. Whenever he thought about the material, he could feel Nico stabbing his leg with the blade over and over again. He was luck he didn't die from that.

Suddenly, Nico fell to the ground in pain. Will rushed to help him, but Nico was back up before he could get to him. The child of Hades lunged and slashed with his sword, but Tisiphone was too fast. She dodged every attack he threw at her. Seeing his boyfriend's struggle, Will quickly notched an arrow. He took a deep breath before letting the arrow fly from his hand. It sailed over Nico, past the Fury, and right into the lock of Hazel's cage. He turned to face Tisiphone, ready to throw something at her.

"You want to try and hurt my boyfriend?" He growled. "Do you? Because, you see, I hated you before... But now, I'm going to kill you and send your ugly, demonic ass back to Tartarus where it belongs!"

"_I will not stay dead! The doors have opened! My sisters and I will-" _She would have continued boasting if Nico hadn't stabbed her in the chest. The monster laughed as she disintegrated into gold dust.

"Come on, we have to hurry before she comes back." Nico said as he helped Hazel out of the cage. She was too shocked to speak, so instead, she gave Will a big thank you hug. She and Nico weren't similar at all. Hazel was always so happy, and Nico was always just so... Nico. "Will," The son of Hades snapped. "We have to go. Now. We have a war to fight."

Will turned to Michael. He opened his mouth to say something, but his Michael cut him off. "No cliché moments, little brother. I will see you again, I promise. Hopefully not soon, but I promise. Now, were off to the eternal party! See you around, di Angelo." Beckendorf nodded in his direction. He saw Silena slip Nico a little wink. His boyfriend winked back, and then they were gone.

* * *

><p>Will revised his first statement. There was bad horror film scary, then there was fighting a demonic bat lady scary, and then there was two hundred miles per hour horse ride scary. Nico couldn't shadow travel them all the way to camp, or else he would be to exhausted to fight. That was where the crazy fast horse part came in. Hazel whistled to signal her horse, Arion. He was the fastest stallion in history, so fast he could run on water or up cliffs. He sat farthest back on the horse, and he was pretty anxious about falling off. In fact, if he hadn't been clinging to Nico's shirt, he would have most likely fallen.<p>

They managed to go through entire states in a matter of minutes. That couldn't be safe at all. If he fell off, by the time Hazel noticed he would already be cities behind them. So basically, ridding mythical horses is not a good idea if you don't have a strong grip.

When they finally arrived at camp, they were greeted by a large group of campers from both camps. Reyna, Frank, and the fifth cohort had showed up to help defend Camp Half-Blood. The rest of the Romans were back at Camp Jupiter preparing for an invasion. Annabeth approached him with his golden armor.

"You're gonna need this," She promised. He took the armor and nodded. She leaned in to whisper to him. "I know what you're thinking. I know you think you won't make it. Trust me, you will. You are strong, and smart, and kind. You have a reason to fight. Your friends, your family, your home... Nico. It all depends on if you give it your all. I expect deaths; I'm a realist. Please don't be one of the bodies we have to bury. Your friends need you. Camp needs you. Nico needs you. Good luck, William." She wrapped him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, and then told her to prepare herself. He put on his armor as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"The prophecy says we're gonna try to prevent fate," Nico said. They were on the balcony atop the Hades cabin, overlooking camp. "What is that supposed to mean? How are we supposed to fight our fate if we don't know what it is?"<p>

"I don't know. Annabeth thinks that we're both going to survive though. She's probably just saying that. I don't think I'll be able to make it through this one, Neeks. Before we go, I just wanted you to know that I- I... I really- just- I love you, Nico. Always. No matter what."

"Stop talking like that," Nico shivered. He looked like a warrior, in his black armor. "We can make it through. We will make it through. We _have to. _You and I, we're just supposed to be together. It's fate, I can feel it. Don't fight fate. We're supposed to stay together, Will. Maybe that's what it means; either we both live, or we both die. I'd prefer living, but as long as I'm with you, I'll feel alive."

"Then we'll fight our hardest, protect our home. As long as we're together..." He said. For once, Will was certain about something; he could never be separated from the stupid kid.

"As long as we're together." Nico repeated. And Will knew he meant it.

**Oh my gods, I was trying to read Paper Towns last night, but somehow I lost my copy in my room. I literally started crying. Literally.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Longer chapter for you all, since I haven't posted in two days. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 30

There would be no sleeping that night at Camp Half-Blood. Even the Hypnos cabin managed to stay awake for over five minutes. Nico had to admit it; his army was pretty impressive. The only problem was, they were completely unprepared to defend themselves. The Romans had broken formation. Greeks were whispering nervously to each other. It was like the camp had divide into couples; everyone was rushing to say goodbyes, in case they lost. Nico hadn't said goodbye to anyone. He and Will had already talked about it, and he had told Reyna he would miss her... Just in case.

After about fifteen minutes, before Will let out a shrill whistle. "Listen up, people!" Will said, popping his hip. "I know we're all saying goodbyes, but to be honest, most of us won't die if we have an organized plan! What a coincidence; an organized plan is exactly what we don't have!" The camp suddenly became silent.

"Okay," Nico started. His voice shook with every breath; talking to people was not his forte. "I-I have a plan. So, right over here, near the hill, we're going to have the Apollo Cabin snipping the enemy from afar. Some of you will be needed to help heal the wounded. Will is going to stay with me. Athena cabin, we need you and the Ares cabin to help with defense. Annabeth, stay here. The hunters of Artemis are on their way here. Hephaestus cabin, go awaken the automatons. Leo, Calypso, you guys are with me. Hecate cabin, prepare some nasty spells. Hermes cabin, sneak around the enemy and try to find their weakness. Percy, Jason, Piper, Reyna and Frank, you guys are with me. Hazel can fight if she's feeling up to it. The rest of you, defend camp at all costs! Will's gonna whistle when it's time. We don't know when the monsters will get here, so listen for the signal. Go, now!"

The camp dispersed, so all who were left were standing in a small circle. "So," Jason said grimly. "What's the plan?"

"We go in, and we fight," Will said. "We rely on our instincts. Our ADHD will kick in, and then we just fight. Try not to die; the usual."

Annabeth shook her head. "So basically, we're supposed to lead everyone to their death? We need a plan! If we don't have strategy, we'll fall apart!"

"I agree," Reyna added in. Frank nodded. Their plan, or lack-there-of, was not very Roman. It wasn't very Athenian either. Percy and Jason, however, seemed pretty content with the plan.

"So we can basically just freestyle it?" Percy asked. Will rolled his eyes and nodded. It was common knowledge; Percy was an idiot.

"Bro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jason bounced. "You bring the sharks, I bring the weather."

"Sharknado! Bro, you are a genius." The two demigods fist-bumped each other, looking very proud of themselves.

"Yeah," Nico sad sarcastically. His cousins were idiots, and he couldn't believe he was even kind-of related to them. "You guys... Just do whatever you want. Just make sure you're able to control the 'Sharknado'. Whatever it takes to survive..."

"So we just go in and kill everything?" Hazel croaked. She wanted to fight, even in her poor condition. "It's not very Roman. Or organized... Remind me to never let you lead an army of the living ever again. Ever."

"So how long is the battle gonna last?" Piper asked.

"Well," Will sighed. He sighed a lot. His sighs were cute; he did a lot of cute things. "Until someone closes the Doors of Death. Nobody can close the doors yet; we have to have everybody here. We need all the defense we can get. Plus, I don't want to go near the underworld ever again. There's no sunlight! I mean literally, none." Right as Will was complaining, Rachel Elizabeth Dare staggered over to their little huddle. She collapsed at Nico's feet in a shivering heap. Her eyes turned unnaturally green as she screamed. Mist swirled around the girl as she spoke:

_The great betrayal will be made soon,  
><em>

_The hero escapes right before noon._

_And closing the doors will be a harsh task,_

_He would gain help if only he asked._

The great betrayal. How could he forget? He couldn't fight in the war... He had to fulfill the prophecy. Will seemed to think that their fates were intertwined, but Nico knew better. He knew the truth. Before noon, he had to go. If he didn't, then the world would fall, and it would be his fault. The great betrayal. He had to betray everyone, not just Will. And he had to be quick about it. If he managed to survive the plan, he would have to get back to camp ASAP. If people died because he wasn't there... If Will died without him there...

Nico watched as Will scooped up Rachel into his arms. The rest of the huddle was still in shock from the sudden prophecy, but the son of Apollo seemed perfectly fine. Everything seemed fine, normal even, until Will checked his watch. "It's 11:58," He declared. "Right before noon... But it was just 1:30 AM! How is this possible?" Sure enough, the sky had turned from pitch black to crystal blue in a matter of seconds.

"Will," He finally said. "I'm sorry..." He grabbed the older boys face, and kissed him with his eyes closed. He couldn't see his eyes... If he did, he would melt. He pulled away and snapped his fingers as he slipped into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Things did not go according to plan. He didn't snap fast enough, so as he was fading, Will managed to grab his hand. Before he knew it, they were within a mile of the Doors of Death. He could see monsters everywhere. The child of Hades went to reach for his sword, when he realized that Will was still grabbing his hand. He looked up at the older boy, still not meeting his eyes.<p>

"You shouldn't have come," He finally said.

"Well, you shouldn't have left!" Will retorted. "This was going to happen all along. Who said you were going to have to betray me? The betrayal is not being there for our friends. You escaped our camp, but not alone. When you said you were sorry, I knew you were leaving. I could tell you didn't want to say goodbye, and I didn't want you to have to. So here I am! Deal with it, because I'm not going back without you. Together till the end, remember?"

"Together till the end," Nico repeated. "Now, let's go save the world."

"We really need to have more romantic dates..."

"Will, there may not be time for any romantic dates. We could die, you know? We probably will..." Nico stopped, afraid that he would scare his boyfriend.

"No. We won't. Dying is for other people, not for us. Sure, sometimes you can be on the verge of death, almost part of the shadows. And sure, it's not like I'm the greatest example of an unscathed hero, but we made it here, didn't we? We aren't going to die, Nico. We'll go back and save the camp. Do you remember what you said to all the campers? You told them to protect what they love. I'll protect you, you'll protect me, we'll both protect the camp. You can't give up on the cause... If we die, the camp'll die with us. We're meant to be on the front lines; it's destiny."

"Alright, but if we die, you owe me twenty bucks," Nico sighed. Maybe they could make it out alive... No. He had to except fate. The prophecy said they would try to fight fate, right? But, they weren't fighting for their lives, they were fighting for the camp. They were fighting for each other.

"Fine, but trust me, I will win this bet. Your money will be mine!"

"Stop it! You sound like Octavian!" Nico giggled. Yeah, that's right. He _giggled. _"Alright," He said, stifling his laugh. "Let's go slam some doors."

**So basically, Will is just like 'We can survive anything!' And Nico's just like 'Uh, hell no!'**

**Will: Nico, I'm gonna do the thing!**

**Nico: No- Will don't do that!**

**Will: YOLO I'm still gonna do the thing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**As this story draws to a close... I find myself drowning in a pool of feels. I might be able to post tomorrow because I don't have Hebrew School due to Thanksgiving. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 31

They always had something to talk about. Always. Their relationship was built on feelings and words. But, on that particular day, there were an infinite number of feelings and a strange absence of words. Will wondered what the first word was. Maybe, a prehistoric grunt meaning _run. Run? Stop? Love? _Nobody knew what the first word meant. Words. Things that usually flowed so easily from his lips; now frozen as the heart of his fate. The silence was louder than anything he had ever heard. Silence was usually associated with loneliness, right? Not today. It was silent, but he was not alone. He had Nico right next to him and monsters all around him. He also had the demons in his head. Everything was silent, but for the beat of his heart. His doubts weren't voicing their opinions, neither were his hopes. There was nothing to think; nothing to say. What if he died like this, words still stuck in his throat? Would he not have any last words? What if Nico survived? He would never know what he would have said to him. What if he survived, but not Nico? He would regret not talking for the rest of his life. What if they both died? Their home would die with them. If they survived closing the doors, who said they would survive the battle at camp? _There was no way out. _

* * *

><p>"They're waiting for something," Nico finally said. "They should have killed us by now."<p>

"You're right, but that's not important. We have to get into this building," Will said. They were standing outside an old building with boarded up windows and barricaded doors. "I think the doors are in here. I can sense it."

"I can't shadow travel in there. I don't have enough energy... Plus, I have to be able to do it later in order for the plan to work." The plan had to work. They were going to sneak in and close the doors, kill things if they had to, and then shadow travel out of there ASAP. If they failed, they would probably die. Yeah, dying was not on the agenda.

"Simple," Will mused. "We break in through the windows. I did that a lot when I was on the run after... Well, you know. I slept in a lot of abandoned houses."

"Alright, Master-Of-Breaking-And-Entering William Solace, break the window."

"Okay... Can I have your hoodie?" Nico looked skeptical, but eventually he handed over the beloved garment. Will wrapped around his fist and punched through the window. The sound of breaking glass seemed to alert the monsters outside, and they started inching forwards. "Now!" Nico stepped onto Wills interlaced fingers and hopped into the building. Will pulled himself up onto the window ledge. A clawed hand grabbed his heel, trying to pull him back into the open, but Nico's grip was stronger. He pulled Will through the window, giving him pretty bad scrapes from the broken glass.

"Will," Nico panted. "Turn around, very slowly..." Will put his hand on his bracelet, ready to grab his bow in case of emergency. He turned away from the window to see what Nico was freaking out about. They were surrounded.

"_I told you we would be back!_" Tisiphone hissed. Her sisters flapped their leathery wings in agreement. "_I will get my revenge!_" The Fury lunged at them. Nico dove to the left, Will to the right.

"Open!" He yelled. His bracelet sprung open into the magic bow. One of the sisters was close behind him, leading a small group of Empousai. There was no time to notch an arrow, so he hit the Fury over the head with his bow. Quickly, he drew an arrow from his quiver. He jabbed the arrow through a leathery bat wing and into the wall. The monster shrieked in pain as she tried to get the arrow out of her wing, but it wouldn't budge. Will turned to the one-legged, vampire demon ladies. One of them burst into flames and barreled towards him. He shot her down in one swift motion, angering all of the other demons. They started running towards him, and Will knew he couldn't kill all of them. All he could do was stall them. "Hey! Wait!" Will said. "You can't kill me! We're practically related, right? I mean, you have a bronze leg, I have a bronze leg... We can be bronze leg buddies!"

The empousai obviously didn't buy his act. Instead, they burst into flames and charged. Will backed up into the corner, accidentally dropping his bow in the process. He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer. Did he believe his dad was listening? No, but he believed that in desperate times, prayer could act as a security blanket. That's why people had prayed since their creation, why they believed in myths. Even if his father didn't hear his prayer, someone obviously did; he wasn't dead yet. He opened his eyes, shocked to see that the Empousai had disappeared. Instead, there stood Nico di Angelo, covered in bruises, blood, and gold dust. Will's jaw dropped as he looked up at the injured (and very _very _attractive) boy in front of him.

"Thank me later," Nico said, rolling his eyes. "We have to close the doors before they come back!" He reached down to help him up, but Will noticed a huge gash on his pale arm.

"Uhh, hell no! Not with that on your arm! After this is over, you owe me at least a day in the infirmary! Doctor's orders!" He stood up, brushing the gold dust from his clothes. He looked over at the wall where the Fury was stuck, but she wasn't there. "Nico!" Will yelled, seeing a pair of leathery wings behind his boyfriend. It was too late; the Fury had already done the damage. Nico collapsed to the ground, blood soaking through his shirt. His Stygian Iron blade rolled out of his shaking hand. Will grabbed the blade and hurled himself at the Fury. He stabbed her in the chest, pulling her in close so she could hear him. "I hope you burn," He whispered as he pulled the black blade out of her chest. She disintegrated into a pile of dust. Will kicked the golden powder in frustration.

He rushed over to Nico, who looked even paler than usual. "Doors," Nico croaked, shooing Will away. He kissed the younger boy on the forehead, before running to the huge black doors. They looked like they should have weighed over 500 pounds each, but Will pushed them closed with ease. The doors sunk into the ground, disappearing once and for all.

"Nico!" He yelled as he ran over to the dying demigod. He grabbed the small, pale hand, grabbing it as tight as he could. "No, you can't leave. Not like this. You can't leave me!" Nico didn't respond. All he did was point to their intertwined hands. He followed Nico's gaze to his hand. It looked almost like it was glowing... Of course! How else would he have been able to close the doors? Maybe his dad _did_ hear his prayers. He had only seen it once, and that was years ago in the Titan War. Michael Yew had been fighting... And then he was glowing. He thought he was hallucinating at the time, but after he had consulted Annabeth about it, he knew the truth. Each god had a blessing that they could give to their children in dire situations. His dad gave it to him in order for him to close the doors, but he still had lingering effects of the blessing. If it gave him strength in physical form, could it give him enough strength to lend to Nico?

"Hold still," He whispered to Nico. When the boy didn't respond, Will panicked. He checked his pulse, which was rapidly dropping. "Okay, stay with me." He placed his hands on Nico's chest and closed his eyes. He felt the surge of strength leave him, and when he opened his eyes, Nico was smiling up at him. There was something different about the son of Hades... His dark circles were gone, and his skin was a healthy olive color. There was no blood on his shirt.

"Hey," Nico smiled.

"I bring you back from the verge of death, and all you say is _hey_?!"

"Whatever," Nico rolled his eyes. "Kiss now, fight later." He pulled Will to the ground, lightly brushing his lips with his own. "I almost thought you gave up on me..."

"Never. Now let's go! We have a camp to save!"

**So, as I'm writing this, I almost decide to kill off Nico... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! All I want is for the little, gay, Italian dude to be happy! It was so out of character for me to want to kill him! I'm so ashamed of myself... Also, stay tuned for a possible Solangelo AU, because why not? Did I mention Solangelo is my OTP? Yeah, I do love other ships too... But Solangelo is like... ASDFGHJKL. Don't forget to leave a review! (What did you like about the chapter? What did you not like? Do you guys want me to post a Solangelo AU?) Also, please give me writing/AU prompts. Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm gonna go cry now... This has been one of the best experiences of my life. I hope you enjoy my favorite, and final chapter, of Just One More Time.**

Chapter 32

There were some things that simply couldn't change. There were some _people _that couldn't change. Nico di Angelo was one of those people, or so he thought. After Bianca died, he thought he found who he really was; an outcast. And then Will came, and he excepted the fact that he was an outcast. He loved him anyway. He knew Will would go to the ends of the earth if it meant being able to stay with him; and that was precisely what he did. Nico knew his boyfriend had brought people back from the brink before, it was his job. But when Will saved Nico, he _changed _him. Nico felt different; like he could carry the world, like he could do anything. He looked different; His pale skin was back to its natural Italian glow, and the circles below his eyes were gone. He still wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Shadow travel hadn't drained him at all, much to Will's surprise. Standing atop Half-Blood Hill, Nico could see the place where Will first held his hands. _Have you ever delivered a baby? _Yeah, that sure was romantic. There was no time to doze on good memories, though. The line of defense, lead by Clarisse, was breaking quickly. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Reyna, Frank, and Piper were scurrying around, stabbing monsters left and right. He was glad his 'cousins' hadn't gone through with their _Sharknado _plan. His friends really were idiots. Nico drew his sword and rushed into battle. Will scrambled to find his bow, before realizing he left it at the Doors of Death. The son of Apollo ran in the other direction, looking for a weapon. Nico couldn't take time to worry about him; they had a task at hand, and Will would probably be fine. Probably.

It was just like practice, he let his hands do all the work while his brain rested. That was the thing about ADHD, you could take a break from thinking without thinking about it. Slipping in and out of focus was one of his many talents. For instance, he almost got stabbed a second ago because he was thinking about not thinking... Perks of being a demigod. He tried to focus on fighting, but he couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy. _A great betrayal. _He was back from the betrayal, but most of camp probably didn't know he was back. Maybe he would be an outcast again. Maybe he would run away. He remembered what he did wrong the first time; his eyes filled with visions of the crack in the floor of the big house. He couldn't let that happen again. Thinking quickly, he released a cloud of shadows into the afternoon sky. He didn't usually try to control shadows... They weren't exactly useful in battle. The shadows rearranged themselves into four words: _The Ghost King Lives. _

Demigods roared in defiance as they charged the enemy. Nico never really understood how he motivated people; maybe they thought he was some sort of hero. Regardless, the message in the sky had given the demigods some sort of strength. Their defense banded together, interlocking their shields. Piper ran back and forth, yelling confusing commands and shooting fruit. Frank went into dragon mode while Reyna led the Roman troops. Calypso was in charge at the infirmary, and Leo was flying around on Festus, causing all sorts of trouble. Jason was electrocuting monsters left and right, though he seemed to be running out of energy. Annabeth and Percy were fighting on the ground. The blonde was drenched, possibly from one of Percy's water attacks. They stood back to back, fighting in sync. At one point in his life, Nico might have been jealous of them, but not now.

Nico charged into the front lines, yelling and slashing with his sword. He ran to Jason to aid him in his losing battle against a herd of Cyclops. "Jason!" He yelled. Jason whipped his head around. His right arm was badly injured, so he was fighting with the wrong hand. "Fall back! I'll take care of them!" Jason ran to the infirmary, still clutching his bloody arm. Nico closed his eyes, praying his plan would work. The ground opened beneath his feet, letting out an army of skeletal warriors. "_Carica!" _Nico yelled. He found that most skeletons responded to Italian commands better. The skeletons ran toward the monsters, ganging up on them one at a time. A surge of hope ran through his veins, electrocuting his brains. "_I am Nico di Angelo!_" He bellowed. "_I am the Ghost King, The Ambassador of Pluto! I brought back the Athena Parthenos! I united the camps! It was I who closed the Doors of Death! I have survived every challenge you threw at me! I killed the Furies, all three of them! I rescued the Fates, too!_"

"With my help, of course!" said a voice from below. It was Will, annoying and threatening as ever. He squinted at the sky, trying to read the shadows. "The Ghost King Lives?" He looked up at Nico, awestruck. "_THE GHOST KING LIVES!_" He roared.

"_THE GHOST KING LIVES!_" Repeated the army.

They started to charge, but Nico stopped them. "Back up!" He yelled. "Stay far away from the enemy!" The campers retreated, looking confused. "This is gonna be interesting," he muttered to himself. He channeled all of his energy at the monsters. A huge chasm opened up beneath their feet. Several monsters tried to grab on to the edge, but they were pulled into the giant funnel. His skeletons were pulled in with them, but if that was the only price he had to pay, that would be completely fine. He closed up the chasm, sending the monsters back to where they belonged. The last thing he saw was Will running up the hill, towards him.

* * *

><p>Nico's eyes burst open. He was in the camp infirmary, with Will watching over him. "Hey, Neeks," the older boy said. Nico sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes. "You've been asleep for about two and a half days, now."<p>

Good. He was in the infirmary with Will, after the war with Gaea. He had been in there for two and a half days. "Man, I had the craziest dream..."

"Was your dad talking to you again?" Will asked. How did he know about that?

"No... I had this dream that we went on this quest, and... Hey! What's that on your necklace?" He asked. Will twisted the black bead around so Nico could read it. There were four words on it, written in white paint. _The Ghost King Lives. _

"It wasn't a dream, Nico," Will said softly. "None of it. You saved the camp... You saved _me._"

"I didn't forget. You saved me, too. If it wasn't a dream, does that mean you still... Well do you..."

Will grabbed him, pulling him in tight. He brushed his lips against the younger boy's. Nico felt a thin layer of blush creep across his face. "Forever and always," Will whispered. "I told you we would make it through, both of us. Now, come on! Jason organized a huge party for when you woke up!" Will threw jeans and an orange T-Shirt at Nico. He got dressed, and they walked out of the infirmary.

"You go meet up with Jason. I'll be right there." He ordered Will. The son of Apollo ran off to the party. Nico looked at the sky over Half-Blood Hill. It still said _The Ghost King Lives. _He did live, and he would continue to live for as long as possible. Here's the thing about being a demigod, you can never escape your demons. They'll catch up to you at some point, but life was a fragile thing, so he would run from his demons for as long as possible. You can't escape sadness; but if you live right, you can outrun it. He rearranged the shadows in the sky. This wasn't about him, anymore. Everyone got through this bump in the road together. He ran to the party, where everyone had already seen his message. As he got closer, he heard cheers of campers repeating the words in the sky.

"_We made it! We made it! We made it!_"

* * *

><p><strong>We made it, all of us together. You guys are the best! Thank you to everyone who read this, to everyone who supported me through this journey. This isn't the end, though! I am currently working on the first chapter of a Solangelo AU.<br>One final note, I want you all to remember this message. Be brave like Nico; remember that life always gets better. Be caring like Will; remember that there's at least one person out there who loves you. Be a good friend like Jason; you never know if there's someone out there who really needs you right now. Don't give up on your dream, no matter what it is. **

**P.S. I'll post the first chapter of the AU either tomorrow or the next day. **


End file.
